


one-shots henray ray x henry

by neon_albatroze



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Homosexuality, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Man, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Underage Sex, younger man/older man
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon_albatroze/pseuds/neon_albatroze
Summary: en este fanfic se recopilaran cortas historias de una de mis parejas favoritas de nickelodeon. este "libro" estará lleno de cortas historias de la pareja.ADVERTENCIA: esto contendrá mucho material explicito entre un hombre y un adolescente . si este tipo de historias te da asco, te recomiendo que te alejes de esta historia y de mi...principalmente de mi.
Relationships: Henry Hart/Ray Manchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hola, hola, hola, hola  
> espero que les guste este recopilado uwu

Recuerden traer esa tarea para este viernes si no quieren quedarse en detención en un día como San Valentín y dudo mucho que quieran arruinar sus cursis y espero que muy bien "protegidos".-hizo un gran enfasis en la última palabra para que todos sus alumnos escucharán.-planes. Ahora largo de aquí.

Toda clase se levantó del asiento con sus mochilas dispuestos a irse incluyendo a un chico no muy común con su mejor amiga.

Ahora que lo menciona la señorita Shepard ¿Ya has pensado lo que harás este San Valentín?.-pregunto el chico mientras que ambos caminaban hacia sus taquillas.

Nada y tu.

Nada.

Pensé que tratarlas de invitar a Bianca a una cita.

Tengo que serte sincero, yo también, pero, últimamente no me siento atraído a ella.-el rubio apretó la agarradera de su mochila con algo de preocupación. El pensaba que Bianca sería una linda chica con la que dudaría hasta que se termine la secundaria, pero...como iban las cosas...no se creía capaz ni siquiera de dirigirle la palabra sin actuar como una persona seria y con cara en blanco.

¿No te parece linda?.

Si, pero...ya no me llama la atención como antes.-Últimamente se ha sentido muy despegado de las mujeres, prácticamente una chica podría darle un halago o una invitación y actuaría con desdén. Eso le ha estado pasando desde que miro porno en una tarde con casa sola y...extrañamente no había sentido nada en ese momento. Por un momento creyó que se debía a que sus hormonas por fin se habían calmado, pero...ahora con el asunto de Bianca ya no se sentía tan seguro con esa hipótesis.-creo que la supere.

No importa, Henry. De seguro encontrarás una mejor chica y además que bueno que dejaste de obsesionarte con ella.-dijo positivamente antes de sacar sus cosas del casillero y cerrarlo.

Si...dejando de eso de lado, si no tienes nada que hacer podriamos ir a esa discoteca a la que fuimos el año pasado.

No gracias, creo que prefiero no hacer nada ese día, y además estaré ocupada cuidando de la diabetes de mi tío rosko.

¿Rebajas de chocolates en el centro comercial?.

Exacto. lo siento, será para la otra.-le dio una palmada en la espalda y siguió caminando hacia la salida hasta que noto que su amigo no estaba a su lado. dio la vuelta y lo miro.-¿No vienes?.

No puedo, me toca hacer el almuerzo en casa.

Está bien, te veo en...tu ya sabes dónde. Bye.

Adiós.-se despidió levantando su mano al aire.-ughh.. -resoplo y camino hacia uno de los casilleros para golpearlo un poco con su cabeza.-"Día de San Valentín...bah, solo es un día cualquiera, no necesito..."

"Yo no estaría tan seguro, mi querido virgen".-susurro una pequeñisima voz en su oído.

¿Quien dijo eso?.-miro por todo el pasillo buscando el causante de esa voz, pero solo había estudiantes normales marchándose del instituto.-estupidas alucinaciones.-dejo de pensar en eso y se fue a su hogar.

"Ni creas que te saldrás con la tuya".

"No me digas que hacer, rata alada".

Ya en la capicueva...

Charlotte se encontraba viendo la televisión al lado de su jefe mientras que el extraño inventor se mantenía ocupado jugando ajedrez con su...cerdo.

¿Cómo ha estado tu día?.-pregunto de repente el castaño solo porque ya estaba aburrido del programa bobo.

Lo normal, aunque nuestra rara maestra nos amenazó con dejarnos sin San Valentín si no entregamos nuestra tarea.

¿Hablas de la mujer que se comió un pollo entero cuando vino a la capicueva?.

Esa misma.

Iugh.-se estremeció de los escalofríos.-que espanto.

Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿Tienes planes para ese dia?.

Sexo.-Luego de lo que pasó el año pasado con la horrible maestra de Henry, retomaría su vieja tradición de San Valentín de abrir piernas toda la noche. Por lo general en esa festividad habían chicas dispuestas a todo en antros, bares, centros comerciales e incluso cafeterías, y el no estaba dispuesto a quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

Oh, claro.-exclamo sin ningún emoción en su tono y siguió viendo la televisión. Honestamente a ella no le sorprendia, era un hombre adulto después de todo.

¿No trataras de conseguir una cita?.-dijo schowz sin apartar la vista del tablero de juego.-tal vez así tengas una novia por fin.

Nah, no estoy de humor de mantener una relación.-no se sentia cómodo besar con amor los labios de otra persona sin imaginarse a...lo único que buscaba era algo carnal, no más.-Lo único que quiero es...

No lo repitas.-no quería incomodarse más de lo que ya estaba.

Perdón, Charlotte.-callo por su bien.-oigan, ¿Dónde está Henry?

Tuvo que quedarse en casa a preparar la comida para todos.

Pues ya se esta tardando.

Le enviaré un mensaje para saber si todo está bien.-chalotte sacó su teléfono y empezó a teclear en la pantalla mientras que su amigo extranjero recibía otro.

Oh, rayos.

¿Que ocurre?.-dijo Ray.

Tengo que recoger a mi hermana en la estación de bomberos.-se levantó de su asiento y camino directo a los tubos.

¿Que le ocurrió?.-dijo Charlotte.

su máquina de afeitar para las axilas volvió a sobrecalentarse y explotó.

Iugh.-dijeron los otros dos.

Voy contigo solo porque necesito comprar algo cerca de la estación.-dijo Charlotte para después caminar tras él.

Espera, ¿Que te dijo Henry?.

Dijo que llegara en 10 minutos. Adiós, ¡Por el tubo!.- por fin se habían ido dejando al castaño completamente solo. El adulto siguió cambiando canales con aburrimiento hasta que una idea se le vino a la mente.

Mmm...todavía tengo diez minutos.-se dijo con un dedo en la barbilla.-bueno, hace mucho que no lo hago...-se levantó del sofá rápidamente y con el corazón en la mano, se fue corriendo por las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

¿Hola?.-el rubio por fin se había librado de su familia luego de cinco tortuosos minutos de lavar los trastes con los que había preparado toda la comida. Agradecia tener manos hábiles, si no su jefe le daría un infarto si demoraba más de 7 minutos.-¿no hay nadie...?.- camino hasta la sala.-pero si la televisión está encendida. Agh, ¿Por esto me tarde en quitarle el olor a pescado a la sartén?.- apagó el televisor y se sentó enfrente de los monitores a esperar que alguno de sus amigos se comunicará con el por si había una emergencia.-De seguro tuvieron su propia aventura sin avisarme, que más da.-tomo un poco de agua mientras seguía viendo aburrido hacia la computadora, solo había durado un minuto antes de que escuchará un extraño sonido provenir por las escaleras.

¿Hmm?.-dejo su botella en el escritorio y miro extrañado hacia arriba.-"¿Será posible que un villano se haya infiltrado y por eso no estan mis amigos? Nah, de seguro es Ray".-se rió un poco de si mismo por ser tan ingenuo y camino por las escaleras a buscar a su jefe solo para saludar.-"Este es lugar más seguro de swellview, nadie podría entrar aquí, que tonto eres Henry".

El engranaje subió, el paso y camino por un pequeño pasillo. divisó la habitación de Ray la cual tenía la puerta solo un poco abierta. Henry camino con un rostro despreocupado hasta que escuchó un extraño sonido húmedo acompañado por unos suspiros entrecortados, como si a alguien le costará respirar. Esto le había parecido demasiado extraño a Henry, hasta pensó que tal vez Ray estaba en peligro ahí adentro. Sin pensarlo dos veces y con el coraje encima corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió por completo...

¿Que está...? "Ca...ra...jo...".-no pudo pensar en una situación más vergonzosa que la que estaba pasando ahora mismo. Su jefe, su amigo, su maldito compañero de trabajo estaba masturbándose enfrente de su computadora de escritorio mientras tenía los audífonos puestos. Menos mal que estaba a espaldas de él si no ahora mismo le hubiera rogado a schowz para que le borrara la memoria. Cerro lentamente la puerta aún con la boca abierta y con las mejillas calientes.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda".-sin dejar esa palabra fuera de su mente se retiro rápidamente, camino por las escaleras y llegó hasta los tubos.

Por el tubo.-dijo en un susurro. Fue transportado hacia arriba aún con el rostro desencajado y llego al piso de arriba donde por fin pudo liberarse.

¡Mierda!.-se tomó del cabello y lo jalo con desesperación.-¡Por dios!.-menos mal que el letrero de cerrado estaba puesto en la puerta de entrada, no quería a nadie cerca en estos momentos.¡¿Porque tuve que ver eso?!.-camino detrás del mostrador y se sentó en la silla para poder recargar sus codos y seguir lamentandose con vergüenza.-¿Porque tuve que verlo masturbarse?.-por más que intentara relajarse no podía bajar la calentura que sentía en su rostro, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en eso.-que vergonzoso...

"Vamos, admite que te gustó verlo mover su puño arriba y abajo sobre su caliente órgano".

¿que?.-abrio los ojos de repente y miro hacia todos lados de la tienda.

"No lo molestes, ¿no ves que está abochornado?".

¿Quien dijo eso?.-toda vergüenza y rostro apenado abandonó su sistema para prestarle atención a esa voz que había escuchado antes.

"Que va, se le pasará en cuanto...".

¡¿que está pasando?!.-grito Henry mirando hacia al frente.-¿Algún villano me está hablando? Si es así, muestrate.-finalizo con un ceño fruncido.

"Está bien, no te enojes".

"Nos presentaremos apropiadamente".

El rubio pensó que se estaba volviendo loco cuando vio unas pequeñas nubes de humo y de ellas salieron dos mini copias de él por encima del mostrador. Una de ellas poseía ropa roja demasiada obscena, cuernos grandes, una larga cola roja y su rostro denotaba una sonrisa blanca burlona con colmillos. La otra pequeña copia poseía una túnica, no tenía zapatos, alas, una aureola brillante y un rostro por demás inocente, pero a la vez serio.

¿quien mierda son?.

"Somos un reflejo de tus pensamientos, pero con distintas personalidades".

"El, ángel. yo, demonio. para que entiendas".

¿Cómo en las caricaturas?.

"Se podría decir. nosotros estamos aquí cuando la persona se encuentra en una fuerte crisis de decisiones".

"Desapareceremos cuando te atrevas a chuparle el pito a..."

"¡Callate!. bueno tu decides cuales pensamientos seguir, los buenos o los malos".

"Están los pensamientos virgenes y los pensamientos lujuriosos que de seguro te harán pintar el interior de tus calzoncillos".

"...ignoralo. nosotros te daremos opciones, tu decides si seguirme o seguir a esa cosa.-sealo con su dedo hacia el demonio".

"di lo que quieras, no me afecta lo que diga un sujeto con vestido".

"oye, tu".-una mini pelea comenzó que hizo que Henry también se viera envuelto y haciendo que algunas personas caminarán lentamente para ver al rubio pelear como loco contra un mostrador vacío.

¡calmense!.-ambos guardaron silencio.-por favor dejen de lado su pelea y diganme ¿Porque aparecieron hasta este momento?.

"Me disculpo, nosotros estamos aquí porque...".-callo de repente cuando escucho unos pasos aproximándose. Henry volvió a verlos, pero estos habían desaparecido de su vista.

Henry, ¿Qué haces aquí?.-camino el castaño hacia el con una ceja levantada.

Ah...yo, yo...cuidando la tienda, jeje.-trago saliva con nerviosismo, esperaba que sus mejillas no estuvieran rojas.

¿Porque desde arriba y no desde las camaras que tenemos abajo?.

Uh, porque...-obviamente no podía decirle: ¡hey!, Te descubri masturbándote, me asuste, corrí como niña y me encontré con mi demonio y ángel personal. Se inventaría una mejor excusa.-lo que pasa es que yo...

No importa, ven conmigo que tenemos trabajo que hacer y además el letrero dice cerrado, niño.- o siempre no.

Cierto...Bien, bajaré en un momento.-ray se retiró dejando a Henry de nuevo solo.

Suspiro y relajo todo su cuerpo. Se había salvado de su amigo.

No sé dónde estén pequeños raros, pero me voy y espero no volver a tratar con ustedes .-dijo a la nada y se fue detrás de su jefe.

"¿Tu crees que esté listo para enfrentar su identidad sexualidad?".

"Si no es ahora será hasta la universidad, y no querrás eso conociendo lo que pueden hacer las fraternidades. Se lo comerán vivo".

"Cierto".-ambos desaparecieron de la escena. 

tengo que confesar que este one-shot de san valentin sera bastante extraño, lo siento no se me ocurrio una mejor idea xd mañana publicare otra parte ya que lo alargue mucho y no se preocupen habra muchas mas sorpresas luego de este especial de san valentin. 

sin mas que decir

HASTA LUEGOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	2. san valentin parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> el proximo cap sera el ultimo de esta mini historia

Lamentablemente las cosas no mejoraron en días...

Henry no podía concentrarse en su trabajo y cada vez que trataba de relajarse aunque sea un poco venía uno de ellos a molestarlo y cada vez que lo hacían siempre tenía que ser entorno a su amigo...su amigo adulto. Ahora mismo no podía caminar con tranquilidad hacia su hogar sin tenerlos a ellos dos flotando a sus alrededores. Por lo que había entendido, esos ratos seres solo los podía ver el, eran su diablo y ángel personal. Las pequeñas voces que le decían los buenos y malos pensamientos.

"Vamos, sabes que lo quieres bombeando dentro de ti".-dijo el demonio en su hombro izquierdo.

¿Bombear? ¿De que hablas?.-dijo en bajo y sin dejar de ver la pizarra.

"No, no le hagas caso. Ese demonio quiere engañarte".

"Patrañas. Creeme Henry, yo haré que dejes de llamar amigo a ese sexy musculoso en muy poco tiempo".

¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado con que me coja a Ray?.-le dijo enojado ya no soportaba sus vulgaridades.

"Porque eso es lo que más deseas en el rincón más podrido de tu mente".

¡Que tontería!, Yo no quiero tirarme a Ray...-camino con más rapidez haber si así podía quitarse a ese ser de encima que le daba malas ideas.

"No sonaste muy convencido".

"Demonio, déjalo en paz".

"Obligame".-ambos empezaron una pelea de manotazos y múltiples jalones de cola y alas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gracias por la comida mamá.-dijo el rubio para después poner los trastes en el fregadero.

De nada cariño.

Ya me voy a dormir, nos vemos mañana.-paso por la cocina y fue directamente hacia las escaleras.

Descansa cielo.

¡Tu también, ma!.-Luego de un día de sobre esfuerzo mental, agradeció al cielo que por fin tocará su cama. Se colocó en posición fetal, cerro los ojos y empezó a quedarse dormido hasta que de nuevo escucho una molesta voz.

"Henry~".

¿Que mierda quieres?.-susurro molesto.

"¿No tienes ganas de salir a algún lugar interesante?".

¿A las 10 de la noche?, No lo creo.-se dio la vuelta y lo ignoro.

"Vamos, te gustará a donde iremos".

Déjame dormir, ve a molestar a mi ángel.

"Está dormido".

¿Ustedes pueden dormir?.-se volteó para verlo con la ceja alzada.

"Según tu mente lo quiera así..."

Entonces, te ordenó que tú también te duermas y me dejes en paz.-se volteó y se tapó con la manta.

"Tu mente no funciona así, si yo estoy aquí es porque...quieres hacer algo travieso. Tu moralidad está apagada".

¿En serio?.

"Si, así que...te aconsejo ponerte tus pantuflas y salgamos de aquí".

¿A donde quieres ir con tanta insistencia?.-se sentó en el colchón con un gesto enojado.

"Te llevare a un buen lugar".

...¿no será alguna especie de lugar ilegal verdad?.

'No...o bueno podría ser ilegal si nos descubren".

¿Que?

"Nada, andando".

Si así hago que te calles.-se puso las pantuflas y su suéter por encima de su pijama, y salió por la ventana de su cuarto. Luego de que salieran, el demonio a su lado no dejaba de darle órdenes a donde debía ir. El rubio paso entre ramas, hojas y piso muchas piedras por su culpa. Quería asesinarlo, pero su cuerpo no era material. Ya después de un rato de tantas vueltas pos ahí y por alla por fin el demonio en su hombro hablo.

"Muy bien, aquí es".

¡¿La maldita guarida?!.-retrocedio un poco para señalar con ambas manos y enojado hacia el edificio. El ser lo había guiado específicamente hacia la parte de atrás de la tienda (imaginemos que la tiene).

"Shh...despertarás a alguien".

¿Por qué tuvimos que dar tantas vueltas para venir a este lugar?.-y pensar que ahora mismo estaría calientito y dormido en su cama, pero se encontraba solo en la calle y hablando con un ser que solo el podría ver.

"Si te decía a donde íbamos o si seguíamos tu misma ruta, te negarias a venir".

Tal vez.-se rasco la nuca mientras veía el edificio.-¿Que hacemos aquí?.

"Entremos y lo averiguaras".-henry suspiro mientras apuntaba el rayo de su muñeca hacia el cerrojo de la puerta. Solo se podía abrir si él o alguno de sus amigos usarán un tipo de lazer especial que se usaba como llave. Ya adentro y cuidando de cerrar la puerta, camino hacia el centro de la guarida.

¿Ahora que?.

"Vamos a hacerle una visita a daddy~".

¿Quien?.

"Solo subamos a la habitación de tu jefe, quieres".

Henry se dio por vencido, tenía que admitir que estaba tentado a ver a dónde iba todo esto. Siguió su consejo y se atrevió a subir las escaleras.

¿Porque quieres que suba? Este lugar me da malos recuerdos.-no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se pusieran rosadas por la pena.

"Bueno...".-se froto la nuca mientras sonreia con nerviosismo.

No puede ser...-se golpeó la frente al escuchar de nuevo esos vergonzosos sonidos húmedos.-¿Por qué?.

"Seamos sinceros, ese día que lo encontraste masturbándose sentiste algo caliente recorrer por tu estómago. Solo que no sabías cómo procesarlo y tu primera reacción fue correr".

Eso no es cierto.

"¿Ah no? Podía jurar que ese día tenías las manos sudadas que ra..."

¿Cómo supiste que estaba haciendo eso?.-lo interrumpió antes de que siguiera con su vergonzosa descripción.

"Honestamente no lo sabía, esperaba a que tú te lanzaras hacia el".

Estás demente, vámonos.-no planeaba quedarse una noche viendo cómo Ray se masturbaba.

"Espera, ¿No te sientes ni un poco excitado?".-henry no pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacia donde ocurría todo.

Para nada.-le dió la espalda y caminó un poco lejos de el

"¿Entonces que es eso en tus pantalones?".-dijo mientras se miraba las uñas con una sonrisa.

¿Que?.-movio lentamente su cabeza hacia abajo, esperando que no hubiera nada ahí.-maldicion.-se quejó en voz baja mientras se tomaba fuertemente del cabello.-¿Por qué me pasa esto?.-se quejo con el extendiendo sus manos frente a el.-"¿Por qué tengo una erección? ¿Que clase de ser humano soy?".-se lamento internamente, el solamente quería dormir y ahora se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación de uno de sus mejores amigos. Si salía vivo de esta, estaba más que decidido a tomar terapia.

"No lo sé, tal vez te gusta verlo masturbarse mientras tú imaginas a él encima de...."

¡Cállate!.-le grito en forma de susurró.-No me hagas hacer esto aquí.

"Tranquilo, tiene los audífonos puestos y está muy concentrado en la pantalla de su computadora, no se dará cuenta" .-henry se rasco la nuca, se sentía como un total pervertido. Miro hacia la puerta con duda. Se sentía sumamente asqueroso, pero...había algo en las palabras de ese demonio que lo hacía querer cambiar de opinión, como si de repente estuviera atraído a su idea.-"solo míralo Henry...si no estás excitado, por favor asiente con la cabeza dos veces".

El rubio lo miró con seriedad unos segundos para luego asentir una vez, iba a hacerlo de nuevo, pero los sucios ruidos húmedos que se escuchaba a través de la puerta lo hizo reaccionar de una manera no muy favorable en su parte baja. No era una persona de religión, pero...sentía que si lo hacía ser iría al maldito infierno.

"Oye, deja de pensarlo tanto, ¿Que pasa...? ¿Demasiada presión en tus pantalones?, Ya sabes que hacer".-sonrio perversamente antes de desaparecer a través de una niebla roja. Henry estaba dudoso...hasta que noto que inconscientemente había bajado una mano hacia su entrepierna.

"¿Enserio estoy tan loco como para masturbarme viendo a Ray...?".-tuvo que dejar de pensar cuando sintió algo cálido rodear su miembro a la vez que caía de rodillas en el suelo.-"supongo que sí...".-no sabía porque lo hacía, ni siquiera era gay...o eso pensaba, pero diablos...ver a Ray gimiendo, suspirando, sudando y moviendo su mano de arriba a abajo sobre su miembro lo había excitado...sea como sea quería seguir mastubandose sin hacerse preguntas. Bajo la cremallera de su pantalón para tener un poco más de espacio y metió la mano en sus boxes. Por obvias razones no quiso sacar su miembro, prefiriria mil veces caminar por las calles con sus calzoncillos manchados de semen antes que arriesgarse a que fuera descubierto y con el miembro en la mano. Se acercó un poco más hacia la puerta semi abierta para poder ver mejor y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio el "amiguito" de Ray, siendo sincero no se imaginaba que así se veía su miembro y mucho menos que no tuviera ningún vello.

"¿Será que Ray es metrosexual?".-se preguntó sin dejar de ver su miembro y reírse por dentro.-"oh dios...me pregunto si se verá más grande de cerca".-de solo imaginarselo había hecho que su mano se moviera mucho más rápido. Henry no pudo evitar inclinarse un poco más, tenía curiosidad de saber que era lo que traía a Ray tan duro, pero eso fue déjalo de lado cuando escucho un fuerte gemido salir de su boca, supo que ya estaba a punto de acabar. Con algo de prisa, pero con cuidado de no lastimarse movió su mano con mucha más rapidez, tenía que terminar rápido si no quería que Ray lo descubriera.

Toda la situación lo tenía loco, no podía creer que ahora mismo estaba incado en el marco de la puerta, viendo a su jefe y mejor amigo cómo un total acosador pervertido mientras que el se masturbaba. No pudo evitar lamer sus labios un milisegundo cuando vio salir un pequeña gota de presemen traslúcido salir de la punta para luego caer en su mano y haciendo que los sonidos húmedos no pararan de inundar sus oídos. Tenía la extraña sensación de querer probarla, tenía curiosidad de saber cuál era su sabor ¿Sería salado? ¿Dulce tal vez?, No lo sabía, mientras tanto solo se conformaría en verlas salir y resbalar rápidamente por el tronco del pene.

Finalmente el castaño, obviamente inconsciente de su existencia, terminó con un gemido ronco y arrojando su semilla en un pañuelo mientras que el otro se había dejado venir en sus calzoncillos a la vez que mordía el cuello de su camisa para amortiguar los gemidos. Ambos habían terminado al mismo tiempo y ambos trataban de recuperar el aliento mientras se dejaban recargar en algo. Henry no pudo evitar ver el desatre que había dejado en su mano mientras procesaba todo lo que había pasado.

"Hiciste un desastre, tu madre te mata...".

Vámonos de aquí...-ahora que la calentura había bajado de nuevo los remordimientos se agolpaban en su cabeza. Quería salir lo más rápido que podía de ahí, no se sentía para nada cómodo.

Los días siguientes fueron muy...movidos para el rubio.

Cada día qué pasaba se sentía mucho más extraño al lado de Ray. Se sentía nervioso, sonreía inconscientemente, a veces hasta se ponía rojo y finalmente y sin ninguna vergüenza tenía que admitir...que hasta se ponía caliente. Una vez tuvo que apretar sus piernas con fuerza cuando sintió su masculina mano en su hombro. Se despertaba con pequeños desastres en sus pantalones los cuales tenía que hacerse cargo personalmente de ellos. Creía que solo era un estúpido enamoramiento inocente, pero no...ahora se autodenominaba como stalker promedio. Ya ni siquiera escuchaba a su ángel interior, y mucho menos le importaba si estaba actuando como un total enfermo pervertido Sus días se habían compuesto por: dormir, ir a la escuela, trabajar, tomar fotos a escondidas en la duchas arriesgar la vida en misiones absurdas y finalmente espiar a Ray todas las noches por si ocurría algo interesante y con interesante quiere decir que esperaba a que volviera a masturbarse o si no solo lo veía dormir y en casos extremos se la pasaba oliendo sus camisetas sucias. Sin la voz de la moral y la decencia encima de el, podía hacer lo que quisiera sin temor a estar haciendo algo malo.

Oficialmente ya no le importaba las chicas, había pasado de eso y ahora solo le importaba los chicos, en especial si estos pertenecían a equipos de football americano o de rugby, solo por lo grandes y musculosos que se veían. Todavía no se lo había dicho a sus amigos y familia por miedo al rechazo, pero honestamente no le importaba guardar el secreto (como si no tuviera otros secretos que guardar). En fin, era su vida y nadie podía decirle que hacer o que decir.

San Valentín por fin había llegado.

Henry no podía estar más emocionado y nervioso que antes, tanto que sus cabellos estaban incrispados al igual que los vellos de sus brazos y piernas. Su estómago se sentia caliente cada vez que veía alguna pareja por el pasillo demostrandose su amor con besos y regalos, no podía evitar imaginarse a él y a Ray en su lugar.

"Deja de ser tan cursi".

"Lo siento, pero últimamente me ha pasado y..."

*Nada de eso, mejor concéntrate en cómo podrías tenerlo entre tus piernas".

Dudo que eso pase.-y en parte no quería que sucediera, el todavía era virgen y...por lo que había visto no quería resultar lastimado, bueno, eso y que a su parecer Ray era el hombre más heterosexual que había conocido en su vida...y también estaba el tema de la edad.

"No te deprimas, solo sentiras dolor al principio".

Cállate.-le regaño y entró a su clase con pensamientos poco agradables y revueltos con remordimiento.

Henry caminaba a paso tambaleante hacia la tienda de basura y más. No sabía porque se sentía así, había visto tantas veces a Ray y ¡Por dios! También lo había visto masturbrarse frente a sus ojos...pero sentía que quería vomitar mariposas y quitarse toda la ropa para bailar desnudo en medio de la calle...o eso pensaba.

"Camina bien, ¿Quieres?".

No puedo yo...-se tomo de la frente y empujó sus cabellos hacia atrás, tal vez los corazones y el color rojo en extremo lo habían puesto así. respiro profundamente y empujó la puerta del local, de nada le serviría desmayarse y faltar en un día como este. Entró y se encontró a Charlotte la cual saludo con gusto. Hablaron solo un poco antes de que el celular de Charlotte vibrara. Lo saco y observó que era un mensaje de Ray diciendo que bajarán de inmediato. Ambos chicos se miraron con intriga y juntos bajaron a la planta baja.

Ray, ¿Que pa...?.- la chica quedó de boca abierta mientras que su amigo tenía estrellas dibujadas en sus ojos por la impresión.

¡Feliz día de San Valentín!.-grito Ray y schowz. Ambos con los brazos extendidos y una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.-¿Les gusta?.

Frente a ellos había una escena de total cursilería. había globos blancos, rosas y rojos por todo el lugar, muchos de ellos en forma de corazón, había serpentinas por todos lados y en la mesita de centro se podía observar una cantidad casi enorme de chocolates y demás dulces. La chica estaba anonadada mientras que Henry estaba totalmente rojo de la pena y su corazón no paraba de latir.

¿Que es todo esto?.-dijo Charlotte mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

Pues...me sentí con ánimos de celebrar un pocode esta fecha con ustedes.

¿no creen que es demasiado...?.-sostuvo algunos regalos en sus manos con una ceja levantada.

Ni tanto, muchos de estos regalos son de fans de capitán man y kid. Nosotros solo decoramos el lugar para la ocasión, Yo ayude a poner el listón.-dijo schowz con una sonrisa.

Aún así es extraño, pero no me desagrada.-tomo una caja de bombones con chocolate y se sentó en sofá a comerlos.

¿No dirás algo, Henry?.-dijo Ray mientras se acercaba a él. Henry se dio cuenta de eso y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro para hacer desaparecer su rubor, tenía que actuar normal.

"Dile que lo único que quieres de regalo es su paquete envuelto en listón rojo".

"Cállate, demonio". Umm...no lo sé. Creo que Charlotte tiene razón, solo es un día ma...

Oh, casi se me olvida.-henry observó que se iba y sacaba algo por detrás del sofá.-esta gran cosa es para ti.

Henry casi se desmaya al ver un enorme oso blanco con un listón rosa adornando su cuello en las manos de la persona que le gustaba.

Te lo envío una fan.-eso lo había hecho sentirse un poco decepcionado, esperaba que viniera de su parte.-junto a esta carta.

Umm...es muy lindo.-lo tomo entre sus brazos.-me gustaría darle las gracias, jeje...

"No te desanimes, niño. Algún día te dará contra la pared".

"Eso no es lo que me importa".-le dió una sonrisa falsa y se dispuso a comer algo de los tantos dulces que enviaron, para sentirse un poco mejor. El resto del día no fue mejor...se sentía demasiado desanimado...pero aún así eso no impidió que volviera salir para acosar a Ray.

"Me alegro que volvieras a las andadas".

No molestes, solo quiero verlo un poco...-se acercó con cautela hacia la puerta, pero paro rapidamente al escuchar unos gemidos.-"¿Que rayos?" -se acercó de prisa y abrió la puerta con cuidado.

Mmm...¡Oh, Ray!, Eres increíble...

Henry se tapó la boca sorprendido, por eso se escuchaban gemidos...Ray estaba teniendo sexo con una chica de cabellos negros frente a sus ojos.

Lo que digas cielo.-extrañamente lo dijo en un tono monótono, pero eso no le importaba, quería salir corriendo del edificio. No quería quedarse a ver cómo esa mujer cabalgaba encima de él. Con el rostro pasmado y con el corazón latiendo a mil se fue del lugar, prácticamente estaba huyendo.


	3. san valentin parte 3

Se metió por la ventana de su habitación, la cerró y se sentó en la orilla de la cama con las manos en la cara.

"Sabía que algún día me necesitarías...te dije que ese demonio no te traería nada bueno y ahora mírate...parece que quieres llo... ".

"Lárgate de aquí, El no te quiere cerca, solo a mi".

"¡Mira lo que provocaste!, Por tu culpa Henry tiene el corazón deshecho".

"Henry, ¿En verdad crees que le gusta esa pe...?".

Ya basta ustedes dos. el ángel tiene razón, yo estoy mal, siempre he estado mal. No debí hacerte caso desde un principio, solo...déjenme en paz. El ángel y el demonio se miraron para después desaparecer en forma de humo. se quitó los zapatos con agresividad junto a su ropa, se metió a la cama, solo por hoy dormiría en calzoncillos y Se hizo ovillo en la cama.- A él solo le gustan las mujeres de pechos enormes. El es un hombre heterosexual, no tengo por qué fijarme en él.-no estaba dispuesto llorar, después de todo no eran nada y además era comprensible que tuviera sus propias necesidades, solo se sentía triste al saber que jamás sería correspondido. Cerro sus ojos con la esperanza de que en un futuro se olvidaría de él.

Pasaron las horas y el no dejaba de moverse inquieto en la cama, no podía dejar de patalear y babear en la almohada. Estaba teniendo un fuerte sueño húmedo, pero lo que realmente hizo que se sentará en la cama fue una fría ventisca que recorrió sus piernas. Henry se rasco la cabeza con duda, él había jurado cerrar la ventana antes, pero bueno se levantó con una gran incomodidad entre sus piernas y volvió a cerrar la ventana.

Lastima que fue despertado, estaba teniendo un sueño bastante calido, donde había unas manos que masajeaban hasta el más mínimo rincón de su cuerpo. Se sentó en la cama y miro por unos momentos hacia la nada con un poco de enojo por su sueño interrumpido, pero bueno...ya que estaba despierto aprovecharía para quitarse la incomodidad pegajosa en sus calzoncillos. Se quitó la prenda aún estando sentado y arrojó en el suelo. No le apenaba estar desnudo en la cama, era su cuarto, eran ya las 4 de la mañana y el cerrojo estaba puesto. Nada podría detenerlo.

Volvió a acostarse en la cama, colocando su cabeza contra la almohada y empezó a masturbarse en la oscuridad de su cuarto. Se puso una mano en la boca para evitar gemir y cerró los ojos para tratar de enfocarse en la fantasía que había tenido en su sueño. Tenía tantas ganas de sentir la sensación de ser tocado por todos lados, de solo pensar que un solo dedo tocaba su vientre, hacia que se excitara aún más. Siguió moviendo su mano de arriba a abajo hasta que recordó de nuevo esa desagradable escena en la habitación de Ray. Se había desanimado un poco, pero rápidamente pensó...¿y si en vez de esa zorra (como le decía Henry) era él?. Tenía que admitir que la idea de montar a Ray era interesante, pero también pensaba que eso con llevaría a mucho dolor...pero...

"Bueno...si esa mujer parecía estar disfrutando, pues...tal vez yo también pueda".-se acomodó mejor y suspiro para tratar de calmarse un poco, después de todo sería la primera vez que trataría de hacerlo. Se metió un dedo a la boca, cubriéndolo totalmente de saliva y lo llevo casi hasta donde estaba su entrada.

Aquí voy...-con el nerviosismo encima metió delicadamente la punta de su dedo.-bien...un poco más.-trago saliva y siguió metiéndolo.-dios...-se aguanto las ganas de gritar y rápidamente lo metió por completo dentro de él.-demonios.-se quejo en voz baja. No se movió para tratar de acostumbrarse.-esto se siente tan raro.-por alguna razón sentía una extraña presión y era demasiado caliente.-tranquilo Henry...ve con calma, umm...-gimio un poco al mover otra vez su dedo. Siguió moviéndolo dentro de él hasta que noto una pequeña protuberancia, se preguntó que era así que la tocó un poco.-¡Oh, dios!.-se retorció un poco por la sensación a la vez que se sonrojaba furiosamente, no sabía porque había gritado, se sentía confundido. Con algo de Calma volvió a tocar ese lugar y de nuevo se estremeció, pero esta vez sentía algo placentero y agradable. Volvió a acostarse en la cama y siguió moviendo su dedo con mucha más confianza...

Mmm...-a los pocos segundos de haber vuelto a la tarea, ya se encontraba gimiendo suavemente mientras movía sus caderas en círculo para sentir aunque sea un poco más. El rubio estaba inmerso en el placer, sentía lo mismo que estaba sintiendo en su seño, volvió a tener esa cálida y placentera experiencia, pero esta vez despierto. Pasaron los minutos haciendo lo mismo hasta que Henry sintió que le faltaba más...con algo de presión y gracias a la lubricación natural de su parte logro meter un segundo dígito que lo hizo delirar.

A-ah...mmm...ahora veo porque le gusta tanto a esa cualquiera.-con el rostro totalmente rojo, jadeando gimiendo débilmente movió sus dedos dentro de él profundamente a la vez que seguía masturbándose.-mmm...oh ray.-gimio metiendo una y otra vez sus resbalosos dedos dentro de él, pensando y gimiendo el nombre del adulto al cual jamás tendría. De solo imaginarse su rostro hacia que sus dedos se movieran más rapido.-demonios, si...oh dios, Ray...ra...

Si.

Podía jurar que su excitación se había ido de inmediato junto a su sangre...con la cara aún perpleja tomó su manta y se cubrió el cuerpo con ella.

¿Q-que ha-haces aquí?.-tenia tantas ganas de morirse de la pena, ahora como se liberaría de esta vivo. Con los ojos temblorosos se atrevió a verlo. El castaño se había ocultado en el ropero de Henry y ahora estaba sentado en las pequeñas escaleras de su cuarto, observándolo y con el rostro un poco serio.

Lo mismo pensé de ti hace tres días.-su rostro quedó pálido a la vez que curveaba sus labios hacia abajo.-Si...se todo.-henry estaba aterrado, lo sabía y ahora lo más probable es que lo despidiera, lo ignoraria y muy probablemente lo mataría...bien, pues a su parecer había vivido una buena y corta vida. No podía escapar de el y si lo hiciera se sentiría como un total cobarde, lo único que le quedaba era hacerle frente y si acaso soportar un puñetazo en la mejilla.

Mierda...-susurro para si mismo. Ambos quedaron en silencio, uno porque no quería arruinarlo más de lo que ya estaba y el otro solo esperaba a que hablara. El pequeño rubio no hizo más que encogerse, se lamentaba de haber escuchado más a sus malos pensamientos. Apretó la manta con más fuerza y decidió a hablar, mirando el lado positivo ya estaría lejos de Ray.

Yo...perdón no se lo que me pasó, solo fueron mis estúpidas hormonas, estuvo muy mal lo que hice.-miro hacia abajo como si fuera un perrito regañado.-si te hace sentir mejor puedes darme un puñetazo o despedirme no me im...

Jaja, Henry, no vine a hacer eso.-el rubio se sorprendió al verlo tan relajado.

¿En...tonces?.- respiro un poco con alivio, al menos no estaba enojado.

Bueno, primero pense...si Henry se atrevía a venir una y otra vez a mi habitación por una semana (gracias a las cámaras de seguridad que registraron todo) sería justo que yo también te hiciera una pequeña visita, tranquilo solo fue esta vez.

Lo siento.-de nuevo volvió a encogerse de la pena.-lo digo enserio...

Lo sé, puedo verlo.-el castaño no pudo enojarse con el, se veía tan indefenso y mucho menos se atrevía a castigarlo.-como iba diciendo...en segundo pensé, ¿Por qué Henry salió corriendo está vez?.-henry lo miro con atención al escuchar eso.-¿Que te ocurrió?.

Mejor vete.-ahora si tenía ganas de llorar. no quería que se entarara de su enamoramiento, preferiría mil veces un puñetazo en la nariz que esto.-mejor olvidemos que todo esto paso, no vale la...espera, primero que nada dime ¿Por qué jamás me detuviste? ¿Por qué me permitiste espiarte por tres días?.-arqueo la ceja mientras cruzaba sus brazos, si iba confesarse también lo haría Ray...si es que en verdad tenía sentimientos por el.

Jeje, yo.-se rasco la nuca mientras giraba su cuerpo y dándole la espalda.-esta bien lo diré solo porque quiero acabar con todo esto. Henry...se que lo que voy a decir puede ser... bueno es totalmente.ilegal, pero no me importa.

Henry paró de respirar a la vez que sus ojos seguían pegados fijamente en él ¿Sería acaso que...?.

Lo que pasa es que...tal vez sienta algo por ti.-si, definitivamente estaba muerto.-y que tú me vieras me hacía sentir...

¡Oh dios!.-henry se había tirado hacia atrás en la cama, pero lo cálculo mal y cayó de cabeza hacia el suelo. A partir de ahora tendría que auto-controlarse un poco cuando lo sorprendieran, pero por el momento se dedicaría a gritar como una loca fangirl, claro, internamente hablando.

Henry.-susurro en tono fuerte. se acercó a él y lo levantó para dejarlo sentado en la cama.-se que lo que te dije es asqueroso por muchas razones, pero no vuelvas a lastimarte así.

Y-yo-yo...estoy bien, solo...

No tienes que decírmelo, soy una mierda de persona por pensar así de ti.-se volvió a levantar de la cama para poder irse del lugar sintiéndose asqueado de él mismo.

Ray, no te vayas.-suplico. ahora que Ray se había confesado no planeaba soltarlo.-yo no creo que seas...una mierda. Solo me he emocionado un poco e-eso es todo.-ray lo miro con una ceja alzada, si Henry también estaba enamorado de él y no solo era calentura pues...no sabría que hacer.-¿Desde cuándo lo sientes?.

Fue un día antes de enterarme de tu sucio secreto. Ese día paso muchas cosas por mi mente, me dolía tanto la cabeza que empecé a hacer cosas para apartar los malos pensamientos de mi mente, entre ellos revisar todas las cámaras de seguridad y así fue como te descubrí.-henry volvió a sentirse apenado por eso.-Te permití que vinieras solo porque...me hacía sentir un poco halagado que la persona que me gusta le interese espiarme...ahora que lo digo en voz alta suena el doble de sucio ¿Verdad?. 

Un poco...Oye, pero si sientes eso por mi ¿Porque te acostaste con esa...?

¿Perra?.

Si.-ray no pudo reprimir una risa, se veía tan tierno insultando y enojandose como una novia celosa.

Verás, yo...yo planeaba dejarte a un lado porque creí que era lo correcto legalmente hablando. Retome mis viejos planes para San Valentín y encontré a esa chica en un bar así que...me acosté con ella para olvidarte aunque sea un poco, pero luego te vi triste y enojado que...no pude evitar venir hacia acá preocupado. Honestamente creí que solo me espiabas porque eras alguna especie de voyeur.

Pues no...al menos en un principio, creo. Me fui porque me había sentido triste y celoso de verte con ella. Creí que ya no había una oportunidad para mi.-ambos quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, pensando una y otra vez lo que dirían, no estaban seguros el uno del otro de querer seguir o negar todo para evitar dañarse.

Vaya, somos tan raros.-dijo Ray con un pequeño tono burlesco. 

Ray.-se levantó de la cama con la manta encima y camino hacia el pobre nervioso.-quiero seguir, solo si tú me lo permites.

¿Con seguir te refieres a...?.-no tuvo que seguir hablando, Henry había asentido con la cabeza.-Henry, en verdad quisiera, pero no, no podemos.-retrocedio un poco para evitar hacer una locura. El rubio se sintió mal por ver esa reacción en Ray, aunque era comprensible que sintiera duda y miedo, pero eso no evitaría que siguiera desistiendo hasta que el contrario aceptará.

no me importa si eres mucho mayor que yo.-dio un paso adelante para estar más cerca de él, pero Ray también se había movido.-me importa una mierda la ley. Ray, piensa, me metí a la capicueva solo para espiarte mientras te masturbabas, ya he roto varias leyes con eso y ademas...eso incluye robo.-susurro esto último a la vez que volteaba su mirada hacia otro lado.

¿Que hiciste?.

Perdón, me robe una playera tuya, no pude evitarlo, tenía tu olor por todas...-ray lo tomo de las muñecas y le dio un beso. Henry se sorprendió, pero rápidamente lo acepto moviendo sus labios junto a los del mayor.

"Cariño, bienvenido al infierno".

"¡Henry, no!".

Henry los ignoro a ambos, ahora solo queria dejar de pensar en lo que era bueno o malo para él y seguir con el beso que ansiaba tanto, hasta que lamentable se separaron por culpa del propio Ray.

Humm...solo para aclarar, Me estás dando tu consentimiento ¿verdad?.-se rasco la nuca con pena, aún tenía la palabra "ilegal" pegada en su cerebro.

Obviamente.-volvio a acercarse a él y le dio un fuerte beso en los labios. Henry pasó un brazo por detrás de su cabeza y la otra la colocó en su espalda y con un poco de fuerza y presión logró empujarlo a la cama, quedando el por debajo de Ray. El castaño no quería despegarse de esos labios a los que había aprendido amar por tan solo segundos, pero tuvo que hacerlo para poder quitarse la playera, dejando así al descubierto su fuerte pecho. Henry lo observó sin ninguna pena, lo que hizo que el castaño se riera un poco por su cara boba.

¿Te gusta?.

Puede ser...-susurro con las mejillas rosas. no le importaba cuántas veces lo viera, seguiría admirando ese torso.

Creo que esto te gustará más.- ante la mirada atenta y hambrienta de Henry empezó a quitarse el cinturón, los pantalones y para desgracia de Henry se quitó la ropa interior muy lentamente. Hasta dejar su miembro erecto y palpitante a la vista del chico. El contrario trago saliva, su demonio tenía razón, era más grande de cerca.

Bien, ahora que estoy desnudo...-sin resistirse, Henry dejo que le quitará la delgada manta de encima y haciendo que automáticamente cerrará sus piernas con vergüenza.-Cerrar las piernas no evitará que te veas lindo.-sin dejar responder al rubio sonrojado se acercó y le dio un beso en su cuello. El pequeño reacciono de repente y le sostuvo la cabeza en un esfuerzo para no retorcerse, prácticamente le estaba devorando el cuello. El castaño bajo su mano para acariciar el miembro de Henry, pero este lo detuvo.

¿Que pasa?.

Creo...que tengo una mejor idea.- Ray se sobresaltó un poco al ver que Henry tomaba su miembro y lo juntaba con el de el. Sin ninguna pena los masturbo a ambos un poco antes de hablar.-ahora mueve tus caderas.-pidio aún sosteniendo sus miembros.-creeme la fricción se sentirá bien. De nuevo sin responder, empezó a dar leves estocadas contra el miembro de Henry. Se inclinó hacia el cuidando de no aplastarlo y volvió a repartir besos en su cuello. El rubio volvió a gemir suavemente debido a sus besos y leves succiones, pero esta vez contra la nuca del mayor, esto hizo que Ray se estremeciera y empezará a mover sus caderas con mucha más rapidez. La mano de Henry estaba tratando de tomarlos a ambos, pero las estocadas y el presemen que salia como loco lo hacía muy difícil.

O-oye....

¿que ocurre?.-se separó de su cuello para verlo a la cara.

Mi mano ya se siente muy pegajosa y resbalosa jejeje.-rio nervioso.

¿Quieres un pañuelo?.

No, es que yo pensaba que...ahora que ya estamos muy húmedos y que mi.. parte íntima ya está preparada pues...-ray supo lo que quería decir con tan solo ver su brillante sonrojo.

¿Seguro?

Si...-henry apretó el agarre.-pero antes de hacer esto ¿Puedo preguntarte algo más?.

Claro.

¿Por qué te enamoraste de mi? Puedes tener a cualquier chica de swellview y tú...¿quieres estar con un chico cualquiera?.

En primera, tu no eres un chico cualquiera, eres un buen compañero, un excelente amigo y un muy precioso...amante.-finalizo con una pequeña risita y sonrojo que le llegaba hasta las orejas al igual que al rubio.-y en segunda, me gustas porque...creo que no hay motivo, son tantas cosas que me encantan de ti y simplemente no puedo elegir solo una, es imposible. Tienes tantas cualidades que jamás he visto de otras personas a mi alrededor, tanto que ni siquiera me importo que fueras hombre. Supongo que tus encantos son tan grandes que pueden convertir a cualquiera en gay y en pedófilo ajajaj...

Henry no respondió solo se limitó a darle un fuerte abrazo cariñoso que fue muy bien correspondido. Si escuchaba una sola palabra más salir de su boca juraría que vomitaria arcoíris.

Es lindo escuchar eso de ti, pero por favor ya continuemos.-el mayor se separó de el para verlo a la cara.

¿Enserio no necesitas que te prepare?.

No, solo hazlo.

De acuerdo, solo muerde tu puño si te duele.

Está bien...ya estoy listo.-henry lo tomo de su nuca con mucha firmeza, trago saliva y respiró hondo. Ray tomo su pene y lo guío hasta la entrada de Henry donde empezó a meter la punta hasta la mitad de su pene. Henry reprimió un gemido por la intromisión, sabía que sus dedos no eran nada comparables con un miembro real. El castaño siguió empujando hasta logro meterlo por completo dentro de él. Ray tenía tantas ganas de lanzar un grito, el interior de Henry lo estaba rodeando y apretando con mucha calidez y humedad, casi como un sauna, mientras que el rubio Sin poderse contener, mordió su puño como se lo habían aconsejado.

Perdón, ¿Te lastime mucho?.-quito unos cuantos cabellos sudorosos de su frente para verlo mejor.

Solo un poquito, pero estoy bien...puedes seguir.-esta vez lo tomo con firmeza de los antebrazos y asíntio para que continuará. Ray lo tomo de las caderas con ambas manos y empezó a dar suaves estocadas para no lastimarlo. El rubio todavía tenía que seguir mordiendo su mano, era un principiante después de todo, pero Ray le quitó la mano de la boca para besarla con delicadeza, no se había percatado que su mano ya estaba empezando a tornarse roja.

No te hagas daño. Relajate y respira profundo.- beso su mano una vez más para después repartir besos por toda su cara incluyendo labios para tratar de ser lo más suave posible. Henry no pudo estar más agradecido con eso, esa simple accion lo había hecho sentirse en las nubes, le transmitía una sensación de total calma, seguridad y sobretodo cariño. Lo sostuvo de las mejillas y le dio un beso que rápidamente se transformó en uno apasionado, Ray aprovechó esto para empezar a moverse lentamente. Inevitablemente Henry lo sintió removerse dentro de él, pero no le importaba, estaba empezando a sentirse bien y sumado a sus deliciosos besos era un placer que jamás había experimentado antes.

Se apartaron del beso para poder respirar un poco y dejar salir uno que otro gemido y suspiro mientras que Ray acariciaba y apretaba sus suaves muslos y piernas largas. Mientras estaban en pleno acto sexual Henry no pudo evitar quitarse el sudor de la frente, el calor de sus cuerpos y respiraciones era tanto que está podía jurar que la única ventana de su cuarto estaba empañada.

No pudo evitar aumentar la velocidad de las estocadas al ver el placer plasmado en el rostro del chico, era una cara demasiado tentadora que jamás sería borrada de su mente y esperaba volver a verla de nuevo una y otra vez. Henry encajó sus uñas con fuerza en sus hombros a la vez que apretaba sus labios, ese órgano caliente y palpitante que se removía dentro de él estaba empezando a sentirse bien cada vez que se abría paso en sus paredes internas.

¡A-ahi!.-abrio los ojos como platos y se tapó la boca apenado, se le había escapado un gemido muy agudo que hizo que Ray se riera un poco de él, supo de inmediato que había llegado a su punto sensible.

¿Cómo te sientes?.-sonrio colocando sus manos en cada lado de la cabeza de Henry.

Me siento bien.-admitio sin pena, pero aún con el rubor intacto. 

Me gusta escucharte decir eso.- le dio un beso para después tomar sus piernas con un poco de fuerza y las colocó en su cintura, el rubio entendió y abrazo su cintura con firmeza. De nuevo empezó a penetrarlo, pero está vez lo hacía al mismo tiempo que besaba su cuello descuidadamente por culpa del movimiento brusco a la vez que masajeaba sus pezones. El pequeño rezaba internamente para que sus padres no se despertarán por culpa de los golpes que producía la cabecera de la cama contra la pared. Si alguien se atrevía a entrar, sin importar quien sea, lo mataría ahí mismo por interrumpir su placer. le encantaba sentir el miembro de Ray golpeando su próstata una y otra vez, sus manos apretando y acariciando sus pezones y finalmente su cuello que estaba siendo mordisqueado suavemente. era tanta la estimulación que fue el primero en acabar en un fuerte gemido ahogado en su garganta. Suspiro fuertemente y se dejó caer en la cama.

Antes de que fuera el turno del mayor en terminar pegó su frente con la del rubio y siguió embistiendo con fuerza hasta que terminó dentro de él. En total fueron tres cuerdas de esperma que fueron expulsadas en su interior. se dejó caer agotado encima de henry y respirando con dificultad en su hombro.

Espero que no estés molesto por...haber terminado dentro de ti, jaja...-Henry no pudo enojarse, su sonrisa nerviosa, su cara roja y su cabello revuelto hacía que le diera ternura. Tenía que admitir que estaba un poco de asqueado de tener eso en su interior, pero no podía estar molesto luego de que le había regalado una noche maravillosa entre sus brazos y le haya brindado tanto placer y tacto íntimo que hizo vibrar hasta el más mínimo rincón de su cuerpo. el sexo con él había sido una experiencia inolvidable...y ya estaba ansioso por saber que otras cosas podría hacer con él en un futuro.

Solo sal de mi y durmamos.-estaba muy agotado.

De acuerdo....-atrajo la manta hacia ellos para cubrirse y por fin se quedaron dormidos acurrucados.

El día siguiente llegó con una preciosa y algo fría mañana. Ray se removió de un lado a otro tratando de escapar del sol, hasta que débilmente abrió uno de sus ojos. Al principio se alteró al no estar en su habitación, pero luego recordó lo que había pasado ayer y sonrió mostrando los dientes. Miro hacia su lado y observó el rostro pacífico del rubio con ternura. Se acercó a él, apartó el cabello de su frente y le dió un beso.

Henry...Henry.-lo removió un poco.

¿Si, Ray?.-dijo somnoliento.

Ya despierta...y por cierto olvide decirte algo muy importante ayer.

¿Que?.-abrio sus ojos solo un poco para verlo.

Feliz dia de san Valentín.-el rubio se sorprendió un poco al decirle algo tan cursi como eso, pero rápidamente la sangre golpeó directamente a sus mejillas y le dio una gran sonrisa.

Feliz san Valentín para ti también.-con ojos brillantes y su mano puesta en su mejilla se acercó a él para poder besarlo, pero...

¡Henry!.-una escandalosa voz golpeó sus oídos y haciendo que ambos se despertarán de inmediato debido a que su sangre se había vuelto fría del miedo.

Maldición, es mi hermana.- se quitó la manta de encima y se puso como pudo su ropa interior.-tienes que irte rápido.

Pero, estoy desnudo.-henry estaba demasiado alterado como para sonrojarse la ver el cuerpo desnudo de Ray al levantarse de la cama.

Solo sal.-henry le arrojó la ropa y sus zapatos totalmente apresurado y lo empujó con prisa por la espalda hasta que llegaron a la ventana de su habitación.

ok, pero antes.-lo tomo de la nuca y le dio un rápido beso antes de irse por la ventana y caer en los arbustos. Henry quiso saber si estaba bien, pero la puerta de su cuarto fue abierta de una fuerte patada.

¿Que quieres?.-cerro la ventana y se dio la vuelta con el ceño fruncido.

Mamá quiere que muevas tu trasero y saques la basura.-y como siempre ahí estaba la pequeña con su tono de siempre: chillón e irritante.

Lo que digas, ahora vete.-definitivamente no estaba de humor, esa niña lo había interrumpido de un momento demasiado íntimo.

Como si quisiera ver tu esquelético cuerpo.-tomo el pomo de la puerta y la cerró con fuerza.

Suspiro aliviado, y fue de nuevo a la ventana para ver si Ray seguía ahí, pero lamentablemente no. Con el rostro un poco triste volvió a ponerse el resto de su ropa, Pero bueno no le tomaría importancia, ya lo llenaría de besos más tarde y también tenía que recordar que si había una próxima vez lo harían en la cama del castaño.

Sin duda el mejor San Valentín de la vida...-susurro con una sonrisa antes de salir de su habitación.

l

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EL FIN :D


	4. por debajo de la mesa

¿en verdad Necesito ir?.-refunfuño un hombre castaño.

Si, mi madre insistió en esta cena.-dijo un rubio adolescente de baja estatura. El chico se encontraba cepillando su cabello mientras seguía viéndose al espejo del sanitario.

¿No puedes decirle que estoy enfermo?.-por más que insistiera el rubio seguía negandoselo, para él no había excusa que valiera su falta.

No, esta cena es especial para ella y arreglate esa camisa.

Agh.-el castaño siguió abotonando a regañadientes su camisa de manga larga color rojo pálido.- lo sé, lo sé...pero ahí estara tu padre.-cruzo sus brazos con irritación. No era que lo odiara solo le provocaba aburrimiento y unas ganas inmensas de querer cortarse las orejas al oírlo hablar.

¡Ray!.- grito el menor desde el baño.

Y también jasper.

¡Ray!.-esta vez salió del baño para posarse por debajo del marco de la puerta con ceño fruncido.

Perdón, solo no me agrada escuchar los malos chistes de ambos.-eso y sus muy aburridas anécdotas...sobre todo las de jasper y sus cubos, botellas o lo que sea que coleccione.

no puedes faltar, mi madre quiere que todos mis amigos estén presentes en la cena.-camino hacia el y se sentó a su lado.

La madre de Henry había organizado una cena en la que estaban invitados Charlotte, jasper, Ray y algunos amigos del trabajo de su madre. La mujer los había invitado solo para tener una especie de convivio y quería que el tan aclamado jefe de Henry asistiera para conocerlo en persona, ya que Henry había despertado su curiosidad al hablar de él como loro durante meses.

Si, pero se te olvidó el pequeño detalle de que yo estoy en un nivel mucho más alto que un "amigo".-ray observo como Henry se ponía rojo lentamente.-¿Lo ves?.

E-eso no importa...obviamente no están listos para decirles eso.-se rasco la nuca con inquietud. Si sus padres se enteraran de que tenía una relación con un adulto ellos personalmente lo castrarián hormonalmente...a ambos.-Como sea solo actúa profesionalmente como el jefe que se supone que eres.

Está bien, pero que conste que solo lo hago por ti y por tu linda madre.-el rubio soltó un bufido de burla. aún podía recordar los días en los que Ray buscaba tener la atención de su madre ahora solo lo buscaba a él.

Gracias, si quieres piénsalo como si estuvieras cenando con tus suegros.

Creo que asi no suena tan mal.

Pues mantén esa idea en tu mente.-se acercó a él y le dió un beso corto en los labios.-termina de arreglarte y nos vamos.-paso de el y salió de la habitación.

Lo que órdenes caramelito.

Cállate.-grito desde abajo. Ray solo sonrió, era tan divertido para el hacerlo sentir avergonzado. Dejo eso de lado y se dedicó a arreglarse.

Ya enfrente de la entrada de la residencia Hart...

Henry tocó el timbre mientras que su acompañante estaba dando pequeñas caminatas de derecha a izquierda. Estaba nervioso y como no estarlo, sería la primera vez que hablaría abiertamente con los padres de Henry y otros invitados, incluyendo a su pequeña amiga en una cena medianamente formal.

Oye, al menos sonríe.-le dijo el rubio sin dejar de ver la puerta.

¿Sabes que? ya no me siento cómodo.-y cómo estarlo si estaria hablando con los padres de su novio de 13 años.

Ray, no puedes echarte para atrás.-le regaño con un fuerte susurro.

Lo siento, solo no me siento bien al saber que estoy en la casa de los padres del chico al cual yo...-ambos voltearon a ver directamente a la puerta que estaba siendo abierta. Ray callo y se paró lo más firme que pudiera mientras que Henry pues...quedó en la misma posición, el no se encontraba para nada asustado. La puerta fue abierta dejando ver a una mujer adulta con un vestido de tirantes ideal para el verano. Eso en otro tiempo hubiera alocado al castaño, pero ahora solo la veía como una mujer a la que quería ganarse su confianza en un futuro.

Henry al fin vienes, te estábamos esperando...-miro hacia su lado notando su presencia. Ray solo sonrió.-oh, tu debes ser el jefe de mi hijo.

Si, encantado.- le extendió la mano la cual fue aceptada de inmediato por la rubia.

Me alegra por fin conocerlo, Henry me ha contado mucho sobre usted.

Ah, ¿Enserio?.-miro a Henry con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa en los labios. El rubio solo miro hacia otro lado apenado.

Si, pero bueno, mejor dejemos esos detalles para la cena. Por favor, pase.

Gracias.-castaño dejo que la mujer entrara primero. .

¿Con que haz estado hablando de mi con tus padres? ¿Eh?.-se cruzó de brazos mientras lo veía con una expresión burlona.

No molestes.-paso de él y entro a su hogar. El castaño tuvo que aguantarse la risa de ver el tomate en el que se había convertido Henry.

"Lo que diga mi caramelito".- entro a la casa y cerró la puerta tras de él.

20 minutos habían pasado y Ray no pudo pensar en un momento más aburrido del que ya estaba teniendo ahora. el amigo extraño de Henry estaba hablando con el sobre sus extrañas anécdotas que había vivido en su viaje a Kansas, algo que para nada quería escuchar, pero tenía que aguantarse solo por Henry. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido si no fuera porque había escuchado a la hermana de Henry gritar como loca por algo que hacían sus amigas en sus redes sociales. Pero aún así estaba aburrido, no podía hablar con Henry ya que él estaba ayudando a su madre con la comida y su amiga Charlotte se encontraba hablando por teléfono. Lo único que le quedaba era tratar de enfocar su vista en algún punto del cuarto.

Y desde ese entonces aprendí a nunca meter mis pies en mantequilla.

Claro...-dijo sin verlo y aún con la expresión en blanco.

¿Quieres saber porque no es bueno comprar calzoncillos en internet? Creeme la respuesta te sorprenderá.-lo único bueno que Ray le veía al chico era su positividad para decir las cosas, pero aún así no quería escucharlo.

¿Cuanto aceptarias por tapar tu boca con cinta de ferretería?

¿Que?.

Chicos, la cena ya está lista.-dijo la madre de Henry desde la cocina. Ray agradeció que po fin podría quitárselo por al menos 20 minutos, pero lo malo era que...

¿y cómo se comporta Henry en el trabajo?.-ahora tenía que enfrentarse a los interrogatorios sobre su vida con otros adultos.-Espero que no le esté dando problemas.-dijo el padre de familia.

Papá.-lo regaño mientras se encogía en su asiento de la pena.

Ah no, para nada, Henry ha sido un buen empleado estos meses..."y para otras cosas también".-pico su puré de papa un poco antes de ver disimuladamente a Henry que se encontraba enfrente de él en la mesa. No pudo sentarse a su lado por culpa de su lentitud al tomar asiento, y ahora se encontraba al lado del padre de Henry y un sujeto que supuso era un socio del trabajo de Kristen.

Me alegra escuchar eso, a veces mi hijo puede ser algo testaduro.

Papá.-si seguía así acabaría deslizandose por debajo de la mesa.

Lo siento hijo, pero me interesa saber cómo te comportas en tu zona laboral.

Hablando de hijo, ¿Tienes alguno?.-dijo kris.

No, no podría con una responsabilidad tan grande como esa.

Y es verdad, cuidar de un bebé no es fácil y no te imaginas lo difícil que es lidiar cuando se convierte en un adolescente.-henry siguió comiendo, decidió que ignorarla a su padre.

"Señor, la adolescencia es lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado a Henry".-sonrio y tomo un sorbo de su vaso. Era consciente de que era un total pedófilo y muy probablemente terminaría entre las llamas del infierno, pero no podía evitarlo, la calentura e insinuaciones nada inocentes de Henry lo tenían loco. Valdría la pena quemarse toda la eternidad con tal de disfrutar de ese rubio mientras estaba vivo.

Pero aún así con sus problemas hormonales los seguimos queriendo.

No seas cursi, Jake.-dijo la más pequeña en la mesa mientras seguía tecleando en su teléfono.

Soy papá.-le regaño.

Lo que digas.-le contestó con un tono monótono. Su padre solo puso los ojos en blanco mientras seguía comiendo ensalada.-en fin, es una decisión respetable.

Tienes razón, pero eso no impide que puedas casarte.-dijo la rubia. Ray casi escupe su bebida al escuchar eso. La rubia lo miro con sorpresa por su rara reacción, pero aún así continuaría con su pregunta.-o...¿ha pensado alguna vez en contraer nupcias?.-tanto Ray como Henry estaban sonrojados al imaginarse esa posibilidad.

Uh...yo...-balbuceo con duda. No sabía que decir por culpa de su mente al imaginarse a Henry con un voluminoso y precioso vestido de novia.-jeje...vera.-trago saliva y rasco la mejilla.

Ya veo, está nervioso por proponérselo a su novia.-definitivamente había malinterpretado su lenguaje corporal y haciendo que los implicados se pusieran aún más rojos.-es normal tener miedo al compromiso, pero verá que con el tie...

No,no, yo no estoy en una relación actualmente.-henry lo miro curioso.-se que sueno como un hermitaño, pero prefiero estar soltero por el momento.-aunque Henry sabía que solo estaba fingiendo no pudo evitar sentirse un poco ofendido que no dijera que estuviera en una relación aunque no se refiriera a él.

En resumen un lobo solitario.-dijo Jake.

No exactamente...aunque sea soltero no impide que tenga ciertos momentos con algunas chicas.-henry lo miro con un ceño fruncido.

"¿Que dijo?".-penso el rubio.

Creo que prefiero las "relaciones" cortas de solo una semana. "O mejor de una noche".- se rió un poco internamente mientras comía un trozo de pavo e ignoraba por completo el ceño fruncido del rubio enfrente de él.

Para Henry las cosas no pudieron ir peor al escuchar eso salir de su novio. Estaba ofendido y lo había hecho sentirse como una especie de zorra...eso y añadiéndole el hecho de que había pensado en sus anteriores conquistas.

Oh, Vaya...-solto Kris algo apenada, los demás estaban como si nada a excepción de jasper y piper que se veían confundidos al no saber a lo que se estaba refiriendo...ellos y el colérico de henry.-eso es...

Pero Ray estoy seguro de que alguna vez haz durado más de una semana con una.-cruzo sus brazos y lo miro con enojo mal disimulado. El rubio esperaba que Ray le dijera que si puesto que ellos llevan cuatro meses estando juntos.

Jaja...de seguro te equivocaste de persona, niño. no he tenido relaciones tan largas desde que estaba en preparatoria.-el castaño solo bromeaba con el, pero para Henry era como una especie de declaración de guerra.

¿Enserio...?.-uso un pie hábilmente para quitarse el zapato del otro pie.

Si, ense...-abrio los ojos sorprendido al sentir algo moverse en sus partes. Miro a Henry pasmado mientras que el menor lo veía divertido. Se sentía como un total pervertido al mover su pie de arriba hacia abajo sobre el pene del castaño, pero no le importaba quería que se sintiera avergonzado y erecto. El castaño le dijo que parara moviendo sus labios para pasar inadvertido con los demás invitados, pero henry solo movía más rápido su pie.

¿Se encuentra bien, señor?.-pregunto jasper al notar que estaba sudando.

Ah, si estoy bien ¿Porque no lo estaría?.-trago saliva mientras seguía pidiéndole silenciosamente a Henry que parara su broma de mal gusto.

Está empezando a sudar.-señalo con un dedo su frente.-se lo que se siente yo también tengo el mismo problema.

Dije que estoy bien.-dejo de rogarle de una buena vez, tomo su pie por debajo de la mesa y lo retiro de él. El rubio solo rodó sus ojos al pensar que Ray era un aguafiestas. Ray lo miro con ojos severos, no podía creer que a Henry se le ocurriera hacer cosas lascivas casi frente a otras personas. Henry soltó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos ignorando la mirada de Ray tal y como él lo había hecho antes.

"Tengo que pensar en una mejor idea para avergonzarlo".-miro de un lado a otro pensando en cómo burlaria a todas las personas en la mesa. Siguió viendo su plato con una mano en su mejilla y el codo en la mesa hasta que sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, tenía una idea perversa. Sonrió como un demonio y se separó un poco de la mesa para tener espacio.

...¡Hay algo en la ventana!.-se levantó de la mesa y apuntó su dedo hacia la ventana de la cocina. Sonrió a sus adentros al ver que su plan había resultado al llamar la atención de todos los invitados, incluyendo al "idiota".

¿Que viste, Henry?.-dijo su madre preocupada.

¡Vi algo feo y verde pasar por la ventana!, ¡Vayan a ver, de seguro es un ladrón!.-todos se levantaron y fueron a ver lo que pasaba.

no hay nada, tonto.-dijo Piper para después darse la vuelta.-genial, el tonto se fue.

Ese chico...¡agh!, se escapó de la cena.-dijo su madre.-sabia que esto iba a pasar.-puso una mano en su frente mientras cerraba sus ojos.

¿Quiere que vaya a buscarlo?.-dijo Ray.

Déjalo asi, yo me encargaré de el más tarde.-luego de ese momento todos volvieron a sentarse.

El rubio que estaba debajo del rojizo mantel de la mesa volteó los ojos sin importarle lo que le haría su madre, total no es como si fuera la primera vez que lo castiga. En fin, ya había burlado a los demás, ahora vendría la parte más importante de su pequeña venganza. Sonrió perversamente y frotó su mano contra la otra como si fuera un villano.

¿Porque se habrá ido?.-dijo su madre algo molesta.

Ya sabes cómo son los adolescentes solo quieren encerrarse en sus habitaciones.

Pero si ya iba a servir el postre.-fruncio los labios con tristeza.

"Lo siento mamá, esto se ve más delicioso".-se colocó entre las piernas de su amante secreto, se relamio los labios y empezó a tocarlo suavemente por encima de los pantalones. esto Ray lo noto de inmediato y agachó su mirada encontrándose a un Henry sonriente que le había hecho una seña con su dedo para que guardara silencio.-"me la vas a pagar Ray~".-sonrio perversamente.

"¡¿Que carajos hace el ahi?!".-penso con terror.- ¿Que crees que...?.-estaba a punto de regañarlo con un susurro si no fuera porque el padre de Henry seguía cacareando.

Y bien, ¿Porque decidió abrir una tienda de antigüedades?.

Ah...-trataba de apartar a Henry con una mano por debajo de la mesa, incluso lo pateó un poco en las costillas, pero por más que lo intentará no podía quitárselo de encima.-bueno, mi abuelo le heredó la tienda a mi padre, pero como él no podía hacerse cargo de ella por su trabajo me la transfirió a...¡Mi!.-no pudo evitar saltar en su asiento cuando sintió que su miembro había salido de su ropa interior, ahora estaba al descubierto.

"Si el piensa que soy una ramera de solo una semana le daré una ramera que jamás olvidará".-tomo el miembro flácido entre sus manos y empezó a darle besos desde la base hasta la punta. Ray tuvo que reprimir una risa por las cosquillas que le provocaba.

¿Está bien?.-pregunto kris.-lo veo algo alterado.-Y como no estarlo si tenía a su hijo jugando con su amiguito por debajo de la mesa.

S-si.-tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no jadear al sentir que Henry estaba lamiendo la punta con una tortuosa lentitud.-solo...fue un pedazo de ensalada que...se me atoro en la garganta.-le dio una sonrisa falsa que más bien parecia una llamada de ayuda. Henry tuvo que morderse el puño un momento para evitar reír al escuchar a Ray hablar como tartamudo. Dejo la risa a un lado y se dedicó a pasar su cálida lengua por la punta para después succionarla un poco, esto hizo que a Ray le temblaran las piernas...estaba empezando a excitarse.

Trago saliva mientras hacia el intento de escuchar la conversación que estaba tratando de mantener con la rubia, pero simplemente le era imposible, Henry estaba siendo un experto con la lengua en este momento. Sin poderlo evitar y dejandose guiar por la lujuria su pene por fin se puso erecto. Henry sonrió triunfante.

"Ray...que pervertido".-con un mano tomo su miembro y empezó a masajearlo de arriba a abajo al mismo tiempo que lamía la resbalosa y brillante (gracias al presemen) punta. Tenía tantas ganas de masturbarse, el olor sucio del miembro del castaño lo había excitado mucho, pero no lo haría para no dejar pruebas, lo único que le quedaba era satisfacer al mayor. Ray se sentía tan sucio, pero a la vez le encantaba lo que le estaba haciendo, eso y la adrenalina de saber que en cualquier momento podrían ser descubiertos hacían una combinación excitante. era la primera vez que el rubio le hacía una mamada, casi siempre el era el que se lo hacía.

"Con que así siente estar del otro lado...¡Dios mio!".-maldijo en su cabeza al sentir como los dientes de Henry rozaban gentilmente por su punta. Se sentía bien, pero el hubiera preferido mil veces verle la cara mientras se lo hacía para luego verlo tragar su esencia o venirse en su cara con la boca abierta dejando ver su caliente len....

¿Quien quiere postre?.-la voz de Kristen lo despertó de su caliente ensoñación. Noto que la ama de casa traía consigo un gran plato que contenía un pastel.-espero que les guste las almendras.-la rubia le sirvió a cada uno en la mesa, hasta al pobre de Ray cuyo rostro estaba convulsionandose por el placer.

Está delicioso.-dijo Jake.

Gracias, aunque el mérito es para el Internet, jaja..-puso una mano en su mejilla.-aw~desearía que Henry lo hubiera probado.-hizo un gesto afligido.

"Si supiera lo que está comiendo ahora mismo su angelito".-penso a la vez que seguía picando con nerviosismo el trozo de pastel.-no tiene porque sentirse mal, Henry se escapó, no merece pos...-se tapó la boca inconscientemente al sentir algo caliente en su miembro. Henry se había metido su pene por completo a la boca. Sin perder tiempo el rubio empezó a bajar y subir su cabeza rápidamente, sacaba su miembro y volvía meterselo de lleno a la boca. Actuaba con un maldito profesional.

¿Estará sufriendo de un ataque?.-dijo la hermana menor de henry.-se ve muy extraño.-hizo una mueca de extrañeza al ver que el hombre estaba rojo, sudaba y se retorcía en su asiento como si le incomodara algo. Esto también lo noto la rubia mayor y volteó a verlo, una vez más, preocupada.

¿No necesita una aspirina o...?.

No, solo...-callo cuando sintió que el rubio le ponía esfuerzo en succionar la punta.-uh, si estoy bien solo creo...que...soy sensible al calor es todo.-pico el pedazo de pan y se llevó un trozo a la boca solo para desviar la atención.

Oh, está bien, ¿Seguro que no necesita algo?.

...solo un vaso de agua, jeje...-sonrio nervioso mientras tiraba de su cuello para poder aflojarse la corbata, estaba empezando a sentirse asfixiado.-si no es mucha molestia.

No es ninguna molestia.-la mujer se paró y fue a la cocina.

Dejo salir un suspiro y se quitó el sudor de su frente con una servilleta. Miro disimuladamente de un lado a otro antes de bajar su mano para acariciar suavemente el cabello del rubio mientras suspiraba lentamente y con mucho cuidado de no dejar que se le escapara un jadeo ronco. El rubio sonrió al sentir sus caricias, se sentía como un cachorrito con su amo.

"Creo que ya va terminar...".-lo notó por la manera en la que tiraba suavemente de su cabeza, pidiéndole en silencio que se lo llevará a la boca.-"bueno, si insistes".-se acercó a él de nuevo y le dio una larga, lenta y tortuosa lamida desde la base, pasando por el tronco y terminar en la punta en donde le dio un gran beso que hizo que las piernas del hombre temblarán por unos segundos. Río bajo, tomo su miembro y jaló un poco antes de llevárselo por completo a la boca.

Sin ninguna vergüenza movió su cabeza rápidamente de arriba hacia abajo como si su vida dependiera de eso. Notó que una gran mano estaba posada en su nuca, quería apartarla hasta que...su boca fue tirada hacia abajo hasta llegar a la base del pene. Eso lo había hecho poner sus ojos en blanco, sentir unas ganas de vomitar y moverse en busca de aire, pero el hombre no se lo permitía.

"¡Ray, basta!".-dio un pequeño jadeo antes de que fuera movido rápidamente de arriba hacia abajo con fuerza. Dejó de resistirse y dejó que el contrario hiciera lo que quisiera con su boca y lengua la cual no dejaba de retorcerse alrededor del duro miembro. No pudo evitar tocarse un poco por encima de los pantalones, la agresividad y el sabor salado que inundaba su boca gracias a la gran cantidad de presemen que salia de su miembro hacia que sus pantalones se sintieran apretados por su dura erección.

Ray tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no gemir al sentir que su orgasmo estaba por llegar. Trato de actuar lo más normal posible mientras bebia fría agua y empujaba la cabeza de Henry por debajo de la mesa. Tenía que admitir que estaba siendo rudo con el rubio, pero él se lo había buscado. Siguió moviendo su cabeza una y otra vez hasta sintió un fuerte espasmo recorrer por sus piernas, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que ya iba a terminar. Respiro profundamente una vez más tratando de no soltar un fuerte gruñido al terminar finalmente en la boca del rubio, el cual tenía la boca tan pegada a él que era prácticamente imposible que saliera una sola gota.

"Ahora ya no te parece tan gracioso ¿verdad?".-sonrio triunfante dejando que todo su esperma se vaciará en su boca. Henry no tuvo más opción que tragarlo todo aunque de todas formas iba a hacerlo para no dejar pruebas de su pecado en la alfombra. Siguió asi unos segundos hasta que se le acabó el aire y golpeó dos veces la mano de Ray para que lo liberará. Ray comprendió el mensaje además de que su miembro volvió a estar flácido, soltó la cabeza de Henry y este retiro su pene de la boca para respirar profundamente.

Ray se acomodó los pantalones por debajo de la mesa y pensó en una buena excusa para dejar que Henry saliera.

¡Miren!.-apunto hacia una pintura que colgaba de la pared. No tuvo que esforzarse mucho, todos le habían hecho caso.

¿Que se supone que...?.- la mujer volteó confundida hacia Ray.-oh, ahí estas, Henry.-miro con algo de enojo a su hijo que se encontraba sentado con los cabellos alborotados y como si nada en la silla.-¿Porque te fuiste?.

Estaba...yo...

Eso ya no importa, te daré tu castigo mañana.-el rubio suspiro. Lo bueno es que su madre era una mujer despistada.-¿Quieres probar mi pastel?.

No, gracias. Mi estómago ya está más que lleno.-se burló mientras veía directamente hacia Ray el cual tenía una expresión no muy amigable en su rostro...aunque tenía que admitir que había hecho un buen trabajo ahí abajo.

"Tal vez tenga espacio para el postre más tarde".-henry le guiño a Ray y este no hizo más que bajar su mirada al plato sonrojado.-"¿Quien es el caramelito ahora?".- río a sus adentros mientras levantaba su plato para llevarlo a la cocina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> espero que les hay gustado...la verdad ya no estoy tan segura de seguir actualizando en este lugar asi que si les interesa ver mas historias sobre esta pareja aqui esta mi wattpad: @rebeccandy12 ;) bye bye


	5. Maribel

Este capítulo lo hice inspirandome en el episodio: mentiras de un sábado por la noche. Cuando Ray dijo que si algún dia tuviera una hija la llamaría con el mismo nombre que está en el título. 

P.d: ¿Que como es posible de que Henry quedé embarazado? No lo sé, es un fanfic, no tiene lógica xd 

Henry... tranquilízate, solo tienes que…-trataba de hablar lo más normal posible, pero el agarre en su mano se lo impedía. El rubio no dejaba de estrujarlo con fuerza...ya hasta empezaba creer que jamás la movería después de esto. 

¡No me digas que me tranquilice! ¡No sabes el dolor de mierda que estoy pasando ahora!.-el sudor no dejaba de escurrir por todo su cuerpo, humedeciendo la camilla, el calor era sofocante y ni que decir de sus pobres piernas, prácticamente estaban dormidas desde hace unos minutos, pero tenía que aguantarlo todo si quería tener a esa personita entre sus brazos. Dio un grito ensordecedor a la vez que clavaba las uñas en la mano maltratada del pobre de su esposo, el cual apretó los dientes lo más que pudo para no hacer más escándalo en la sala de partos. 

Sr, por favor, respire profundo y puje lo más que pueda, ya estoy viendo la cabeza, solo le pido que puje.-oyó una voz venir que quien sabe que parte, su vista estaba borrosa a causa del sudor, las lágrimas y el intenso mareo. Respiro hondamente y siguió haciendo lo que le habían pedido tantas veces. Tomó impulso y siguió pujando manteniendo su mandíbula fuertemente cerrada que hasta sentía que sus dientes se romperían por la ficción, hasta que de repente...todo fue paz, una inconmensurable paz lo inundó por completo al escuchar unos fuertes llantos agudos, característicos de una pequeña personita. 

¡enfermera!

En seguida.-la mujer le trajo una manta para que cubriera al bebé.-Felicidades, es una niña.-el hombre sonrio detrás del barbijo mientras veía al castaño. Camino hacia él con cuidado.-ya puede sostenerla. 

Muchas gracias, doctor.-extendió sus brazos con delicadeza y se le fue entregado la preciosa criatura que recién había llegado al mundo. 

Es una niña.-acaricio los pocos cabellos que tenía con suavidad.-hola, nena...soy tu papá.-le susurro sin dejar de acariciar sus suaves manitas y verla con los ojos cristalizados, sentía que en cualquier momento se soltaría a llorar.-Henry, es una niña...¿Henry?.-volteo y observó que el rubio estaba plácidamente dormido. 

Está muy agotado en estos momentos.-le dijo el doctor.-tiene que descansar. Una enfermera se llevará a su bebé para unos últimos análisis, no se preocupe, la vera en unos minutos.-no quería separarse de ella ahora que finalmente estaba en sus brazos, pero tenía que escuchar el doctor por su bien. 

Está bien.-se la entrego de nuevo, miro al rubio dormido y salió de la sala de partos. 

___________________________________

es tan pequeñita.-henry no dejaba de ver embelesado a la pequeña bebé que se encontraba profundamente dormida en su cuna rosa y rodeada de algunos peluches. 

Justo como un muñequita.-froto su antebrazo y le dió un beso en la frente.-fuiste muy valiente al soportar tanto dolor.-para tener 19 años...era toda una hazaña que saliera con vida. Sabía lo riesgoso que era tener partos naturales a su edad y siendo un doncel, incluso lo había hablado con él seriamente, pero a su pequeño esposo no le importo, aún así quería iniciar una familia y él también lo deseaba. 

Te seré sincero, creí que moriría, jaja...pero valió la pena.-miro a la pequeña criatura con una sonrisa cariñosa. Ni siquiera él podía creer que siendo tan joven y estando en la universidad, ya estaba casado y tenía una familia. No le importaria trabajar y hacer de ama de casa de ahora en adelante, ya tenía su vida establecida con el único hombre que ha amado en su vida.-dejemosla descansar, los bebés recién nacidos necesitan dormir mínimo 17 horas. 

Me gustaría ser bebé.

Jaja...ya vamos a dormir.-tomo la mano de Ray con suavidad y ambos caminaron hacia la cama. La bebé se quedaría en su habitación para vigilar que no le ocurriera nada. 

Oye.-le pregunto Henry ya estando en la cama y acostado boca arriba. 

¿Que pasa?.-lo miro por encima del hombro ya que estaba de espaldas. 

¿Te haz preguntado cuál es su superpoder?.-ray abrió los ojos de la impresión.-mi mente no ha dejado de preguntarse eso, digo, tu eres indestructible y yo tengo súper reflejos y un escudo protector por todo mi cuerpo. ¿Qué crees que sería?. 

Tal vez...

¿Y si tiene rayos Lazer? ¿Caminara por las paredes? ¿Tendrá brazos que aún no hemos visto? Tal vez tenga invisibilidad….Mmm...a lo mejor ni siquiera tiene poderes. Tienes razón no tiene porqué molestarme eso. Es nuestra pequeña y la amaremos sin importar que. Bien, buenas noches.-le dió un beso en la mejilla antes de darse la vuelta y dormir plácidamente.

Lastima que ese no sea el caso de Ray...sus pensamientos no le había dejado dormir esa noche. 

6 años después….

¡Papi!.-una pequeña niña castaña iba corriendo directamente a los brazos de su padre.-¡Llegaste!.-ray sonrió ampliamente y se puso en cuclillas para recibir a la niña, o más bien su pequeña copia. La niña tenía el mismo color de cabello y ojos que él solo que tenía la piel más pálida, justo como su "madre". 

Hola, cielo.-la tomo firmemente y la cargo, apoyando su peso en un brazo. Ella se había acostumbrado a recibir a su papá con un abrazo cada vez que venía de una misión, era tan terapéutico para el. 

¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?.-pregunto quitándole su antifaz de superhéroe. 

Bastante bien, digo no es la primera vez que salgo volando por los aires.-la tomo de la cintura y la levantó en lo alto.-tampoco es la primera vez que me dan tantas vueltas.-dio varias vueltas en su mismo eje, con la niña en sus manos. 

¡Jajaja!.-el castaño sonrió ampliamente al ver a su pequeña reír tan felizmente. Su risita era lo que más amaba luego de venir de una agotadora misión. 

¿Los atrapaste?.-le pregunto refiriéndose a los villanos. 

Obvio, recuerda que tu papi es capitán Man.-la bajo y la dejo en el suelo con un poco de mareo. 

¡Wow!, suena increíble.-lo bueno de que tenía un padre superhéroe era escuchar sus hazañas una y otra vez y jamás podía cansarse de ellas.-me gustaría ir contigo.-lo malo era que solo podía imaginar esas hazañas, se le tenía prohibido ser parte de ellas. Bajo la mirada con tristeza ante la mirada de su padre preocupado. 

Creeme yo también quisiera eso, pero nena, eres muy pequeña para venir conmigo. Es muy peligroso.-le dió un pequeño toque en la punta de su nariz. 

Pero...hay niños de mi edad que van con sus padres a sus misiones y batallas.-no había podido evitar husmear en la computadora avanzada de su padre para ver lo que pasaba en otras ciudades, veía algunas noticias de superhéroes peleando junto a sus hijos y a veces hasta lo hacían en familia.-¿Por qué yo no puedo ir contigo?. 

Cariño, verás…-no quería decirle que la razón por la que no iba con él era porque no tenía poderes, no quería bajar su autoestima. Tendría que ser bastante cuidadoso con sus palabras. Respiro profundamente, esperaba no poder romper su corazón.-vamos al sofa.-se sentaron uno al lado del otro y el castaño puso una mano en su hombro.-mira, esos niños son...especiales.

¿Yo no soy especial?.-lo miro a la cara con esos ojitos azules tan tiernos.

No me refería a eso, obvio eres especial, eres todo un diamante.-le dijo con una sonrisa, pero aún así la niña seguía con el mismo gesto. 

Entonces, ¿por qué no puedo unirme a ti? ¿No calificó como especial?.-reprimio un pequeño hipido, creyendo que su padre no la quería cerca de él. 

Hija, no es por…

Es porque ellos tienen poderes, ¿Verdad?-su hija sería una niña inocente, pero no era tonta. 

...si, lo siento mi amor.-froto su espalda suavemente una y otra vez. Lo que no quería, termino pasando.-ellos nacieron con superpoderes, los obtuvieron en el momento de nacer. 

No tiene sentido, tu tienes poderes mi papi también los tiene (refiriéndose a Henry) ¿Por qué yo no los tengo?.-le cuestiono. 

Ok, ver a la castaña pasar de triste a enojada tan rápido era algo que siempre había temido de ella. 

Porque...digamos que la genética es bastante compleja. Los niños heredan ambos genes de los padres, es obvio, pero cada uno llega a heredar al menos un...porcentaje de los genes de sus abuelos, bisabuelos, tatarabuelos y esas cosas…-entrelazo los dedos de ambas manos en un puño, dando final a su explicación. 

…¿eh?.-lo miro con la cabeza ladeada y una ceja arqueada, sin saber de qué hablaba. 

Oh, claro apenas estás primaria...digamos que la genética es algo que aprenderás más tarde. Bien, para que me entiendas, tus abuelos y parientes son todas personas comunes y tal vez heredaste esa condición.-en parte también creía que se debía a que no había obtenido sus poderes de manera orgánica al igual que henry. Sus poderes tuvieron que ver con algo externo.-¿entiendes, cariño?.-la miro con un gesto cariñoso para reconfortarla un poco. 

Entiendo.-solto un largo suspiro decepcionado, mientras veía sus pies. Ahora sabía que jamás podría ser una superheroína como sus padres. 

Ray también estaba decepcionado al saber que no tenía ningún poder, no quería ver a Maribel tan decepcionada, pero también lo agradecia enormemente. No quería que pasará lo mismo que le pasó a él cuando era niño, quería que su hija viviera felizmente su infancia como un infante común de suburbio. No quería aislarla del mundo por tener poderes y tampoco soportaría ver que la asquerosa prensa la acosara por ser la posible nueva sucesora de capitán man y si eso pasará, implicaría la aparición de sus tercos enemigos. Seria doloroso verla decepcionada y triste, pero...es por su bien. 

Nena...no estés triste, mira…-paso una mano por encima de su hombro y la atrajo un poco a su cuerpo. ¿que tal si vamos a jugar con tus muñecas?.-uso un dedo para mover algunos de sus cabellos por detrás de su oreja. 

No lo sé…-le dijo en un susurro. 

Me beberé todo el té que prepares, sin importarme que sea comestible o no. 

¡Vamos!.-corrio escaleras arriba con entusiasmo. Ray sonrió mientras la veía irse, eso siempre la animaba. 

Y luego le dije: señora, si usted cree que puede meterse a la caja rápida con más 15 productos usted está mal de la cabeza. En fin me vetaron de la tienda, jaja, pero valió la pena.-el rubio sonrió. Ser una ama de casa a veces tenía sus momentos divertidos.

Por lo general hablaba con Ray sobre su día estando en su cama matrimonial antes de dormir. Para ambos era más fácil recordar lo que tenía que decir el otro. 

Emm….lo que digas.-le contesto su acompañante viendo a otro lado. 

¿Que pasa? Te veo decaído.-lo miro con curiosidad y puso una mano en su hombro. 

...Es Maribel, está triste porque no tiene poderes.-siguio distraído viendo a un punto fijo en la habitación. 

Oh...¿Sigue insistiendo con que la lleves a una de tus misiones?.-lastimosamente no era la primera vez que su hija le pedía ser su acompañante. Por lo general le decía que pronto se le pasaría, que solo era una fantasía infantil que olvidaría en días, pero no, su hija era bastante determinada a seguir sus pasos. 

Si, y esta muy triste por eso ¿Que puedo hacer?.-se recostó en el colchón y miro hacia el techo preocupado mientras escuchaba los consejos de Henry. 

Tiene que entender que aún es muy pequeña para eso, puede resultar herida. 

Ya se lo he dicho y no lo comprende. 

¿Quieres que hable con ella?. 

No, terminará por deprimirse más de lo que ya…-callo cuando vio el entrecejo fruncido se Henry.-perdon, solo...

Mejor callate.-tuvo que reprimir el impulso de golpearlo por esta ocasión.-Tal vez, los tenga cuando crezca, como cuando se te caen los dientes de leche y te salen los dientes permanentes.-ray lo miro con una ceja alzada, eso le había sonado algo estúpido.

¿Y si jamás los tiene?.-le dio una mirada triste mientras, cosa que hizo que el rubio se desanimara. Los dos estaban preocupados por su hija. 

Pues sí eso llegará a suceder, no tenemos más opción que ayudarla a entender que tiene que aceptarse tal y como es y no puede cambiarlo. Y si sigue insistiendo con tener superpoderes…¡Jamás!.-sin esperarlo el rubio se le acercó tanto que había llegado hasta la orilla de la cama, un paso más y resbalara.- Le cuentes sobre el rayo que te hizo indestructible y mucho menos quiero lo uses en ella.-podia sentir su caliente respiración mientras veía fijamente esos ojos caoba hirviendo en llamas. 

Creeme que eso Jamás pasará.-trago saliva nervioso.-sabes que esa cosa es inestable. 

Lo sé muy bien.-no dejo de verlo a los ojos mientras retrocedía y regresaba a su posición.-sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer si dañas a mi bebé.-afilo aún más la mirada. 

Jeje...puedes confiar en mí que jamás usaré esa cosa.-no podía evitar temblar un poco cuando le daba esa penetrante mirada.-puedes estar tranquilo.-lo tomo de la mano y le dio un beso en el dorso. 

Esta bien.-tenia que admitir que a veces Ray lo doblegaba fácilmente.-Tal vez no tenga superpoderes, pero aún así podrías entrenarla y darle una pequeña misión cuando cumpla 14.

No, 14 años me parece muy poco.-miro hacia otro lado bastante indeciso e imaginándose los posibles peligrosos escenarios. 

Yo te conocí a esa edad.-cruzo los brazos mientras lo veía con el ceño fruncido. 

Si, pero esto es...diferente.-de nuevo se sintió presionado por el rubio. 

¿Diferente, como?.-lo interrogó mientras que el otro sudaba un poco.-¿Maribel no merece tener entrenamiento solo porque no tiene superpoderes?.

Es que…-trago saliva, la naturaleza maternal de Henry era la cosa más rara y aterradora que haya visto nunca.-me preocupa que salga lastimada, eso es todo y además que hay de esos estúpidos villanos, no po…-el rubio le puso un dedo en la boca para que callara. 

Shh...Yo estaré ahí contigo.-retiro el dedo de su boca.-también voy a apoyarla, después de todo estás hablando con el sidekick número 1 de capitán man.-se sonrieron el uno al otro y con las mejillas teñidas de rosa. Estaban empezando a sentir que sus corazones latían sincronizadamente a causa de recordar sus buenos viejos tiempos.-eres un papá muy sobreprotector ¿Lo sabías?-le estrujó la nariz de un modo juguetón. 

¡Auch!.

No te quejes, el dolor solo te dura 3 segundos, jaja...verás que estará bien, nosotros estaremos con ella y si alguna vez cae, tendrá que aprender a levantarse sola, claro que con una pequeña ayuda de ambos.-gateo hacia el y se recostó en su pecho mientras que el castaño pasaba una mano entre sus cabellos rubios.-Somos una familia, Ray. Tenemos que estar juntos.

Cierto era que el castaño le daba miedo su personalidad maternal, pero también sacaba lo mejor de él. Sin Henry estaba seguro que estaría perdido y no sería absolutamente nada en estos momentos. Le había dado tanto, apoyo, amistad, amor, lealtad, valiosos recuerdos y una familia. No había nada más satisfactorio que ver su sonrisa al despertar junto a lo escandalosos gritos que hacía su hija por querer despertarlos. Había construido casi toda una vida con el, estaba tan agradecido con el destino por haber cruzado su camino con el de Henry. 

Quién iba a pensar que terminaría locamente enamorado de un chico.

¿Te han dicho que eres la mejor mamá del mundo? Porque enserio das los mejores consejos.-le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. 

Gracias y si, soy "la" mejor en dar consejos.-le respondió con una sonrisa. 

Eso no es lo único bueno que das.-se acercó a él y le dio un beso que le siguió a uno aún más intenso. Aprovecho el momento del beso para colocarse encima de él, precisamente entre sus piernas. El rubio paso sus manos por detrás de su nuca y continuo besándolo mientras restregaba levemente su pelvis contra la otra. Ray no dudó en recorrer su cintura de arriba a abajo mientras que el rubio acariciaba los pequeños cabellos de su nuca. Para desgracia de Henry, Ray interrumpió el beso. 

Oye, ¿no crees que ya es tiempo de encargar el segundo?.-le dijo en un tono profundo que denotaba lujuria.-de seguro a Maribel le encantaría tener un hermanito.-le dio una sugestiva sonrisa y pasó una mano por debajo de sus pantalones de dormir y acarició con suavidad uno de sus muslos. 

Mmm…no sé si todavía esté listo para otro embarazo…-y era verdad, su primer parto había sido la cosa más traumante de su vida, en nada se parecía a aquellos artículos de Internet sobre la maternidad.- pero supongo, que no sería mala idea practicar un poco.-le devolvió la sonrisa obscena. 

Ray no pudo evitar reírse contra sus labios antes de besarlo, esta vez recorriendo la boca del contrario con la lengua. Uso una mano para recorrer todo su pecho hasta llegar al dobladillo de sus pantalones, froto suavemente la tela, la tomo con una mano y la bajo lentamente por sus blancas piernas hasta que su amante quedará en calzoncillos blancos. Miro sus piernas por unos segundos, preguntándose por unos segundos como era que las tenía tan tersas. Sin aguantarse más las ganas, levantó una pierna, bajo su rostro hacia la cálida piel y presionó sus labios en ella, haciendo así su recorrido desde el tobillo hasta llegar al muslo. Henry no hizo más que reírse a causa de las cosquillas que provocaba sus labios junto a su respiración. 

Creo que deberías de empezar a usar un neglige, quitarte los pantalones es muy molesto.-eso, y además que le encantaba apreciar sus largas piernas, eran finas y delgadas como las de una grulla. El rubio solo volteó los ojos

¿Para que? ¿Para que te metas entre mis piernas cada noche?.-hizo un puchero mientras cruzaba los brazos. 

...touche.-el rubio tenía razón, sabía que no sería capaz de autocontrolarse.

Mejor deja eso de lado.-se acercó a él y lo beso un vez más antes de colocarse de rodillas y cuando ya estaba a punto de quitarse la parte superior de su pijama...

¡Papá! ¡Papi! ¡Algo se movió dentro del closet!.-la pequeña castaña entro de golpe en la habitación. 

¡No enciendas la luz!.-le gritaron ambos tapándose sus partes, con una expresión de horror en su rostro. 

He aquí un día normal en la vida cotidiana de la familia Manchester. 


	6. El primer beso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estoy abuuuuuurrrrriiiidaaaaaaa

¡Charlotte! ¡Charlotte!.-unos fuertes gritos masculinos se escucharon por toda la habitación, alarmando al instante a una pequeña presencia. 

¿Qué ocurre?.-dijo una chica morena y por supuesto su mejor amiga. Estaba desconcertada de ver a su jefe acercarse hacia ella con pasos firmes, o más bien, a ruidosos pistones. 

¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que debes cargar los láser dos veces a la semana?. Quise matar una cucaracha con el rayo y lo único que le hizo fue marearlo...y después se trepó a mi pierna.-hizo un gesto de asco al recordar. Ese feo bicho le había echado a perder el baño.-¿Por qué no los cargaste? Estas cositas son inservibles si no están cargadas.-tanteo el pequeño artefacto en la palma de su mano para después dejarlo sobre una mesita con algo de enojo. 

En primera solo es un inofensivo insecto y en segunda eso era trabajo de henry. Recuerda que el se ofreció a hacerlo esta semana.-le dijo antes de girar en su silla y seguir viendo los monitores. 

¿Y en dónde se supone que está Henry en estos momentos?. 

No lo sé, solo vi que había tomado su teléfono y había salido hace unos momentos...-y justo cuando lo mencionaba, se escuchó el sonido del elevador en movimiento, alguien estaba bajando. 

Cómo ambos habían sospechado, era Henry de quién se trataba. El chico salió del elevador con el cabello cubriéndole la vista. 

Ray frunció el ceño y lo miró con molestia. 

Henry, tu desobediencia no me tiene muy contento.-henry lo había pasado de largo y se había sentado en el sofá largo. Ante esto Ray no pudo evitar dibujar una mueca de disgusto en su cara.-¿Hola? ¿Que manera de entrar es esa?.-se acercó a él y se posó frente a él, demandante. Quiso regañarlo un poco más, pero se había dado cuenta de la preocupación en su rostro. No se le veía nada bien a su parecer.-¿Te ocurre algo?.

Ok, ya veo lo que pasa aquí.-interrumpio Charlotte poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia sus amigos con los brazos cruzados.-Estas asi por el asunto con bianca, ¿cierto?. 

Tu sabes que si...-le contestó un poco cabizbajo. 

Jajaja, lo sabía.-lo miro con un poco de burla mientras que Ray pasaba su mirada curiosa entre ellos dos. 

Estoy confundido. 

Henry invito a Bianca a una cita romántica esta noche, pero se le olvidó por completo que... jamás ha besado a alguien.-en ese instante el rubio llegó al punto máximo de la vergüenza y lo demostró muy bien ocultando su rostro en las palmas de sus manos. 

de repente la expresión molesta del castaño cambio rápidamente por una divertida. 

Aww, alguien está nervioso.-se acercó a él con una burlona sonrisa y le pico las costillas a modo de juego para provocarlo.

No te burles.-aparto su mano lejos de él con fuerza.-esta será mi primera vez besando a alguien.-claro, descartando totalmente los besos en las mejillas que les daba a las mujeres de su familia.-y... ¿que tal si no soy bueno? ¿Qué dira después del beso? No quiero que termine vomitando. 

No seas paranoico, no te odiara solo por algo tan simple como un beso.-le dijo su amiga Charlotte. 

Para ti es fácil decirlo, tu ya diste tu primer beso. 

Exacto y por eso te digo que no debes preocuparte por lo que dirá. Solo es un momento labios contra labios y ya.-desafortunadamente sus palabras no sirvieron de nada para que Henry alejara esos pensamientos de su mente. 

No lo sé, aún así no quiero decepcionarla.-se encogió en su asiento, juntando las rodillas y encorvando su espalda. Había optado una pose parecida a la de un pequeño cachorrito asustado en un rincón. 

Ray y Charlotte se miraron pensativos por el raro comportamiento de su amigo, sobre todo la chica. Toda la media hora de receso junto a todo el tiempo de traslado desde la escuela hasta sus hogares, no había parado de hablar con ella y su amigo jasper, lo cuán maravilloso era que por fin la "chica más hermosa de la escuela" había aceptado salir con él. Era casi como un milagro para él luego de lo desastroso que había terminado todo en sus anteriores salidas. 

En su opinión lo peor ya había pasado, si Bianca había aceptado a salir con él luego de sus anteriores decepciones y no le guardaba ningún rencor, no había nada por lo cual preocuparse. No tenía sentido de porque tan repentinamente la alegría boba de su amigo se había desvanecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por algo tan mínimo como un primer beso. 

Bueno, hay gente que práctica sus pasos de baile con una escoba, tal vez podrías hacer lo mismo.-schowz le sonrió a lo que el rubio respondió con una mirada poco amigable.-solo decía...-levanto las manos esperando que no le arrojará algo y volvio a concentrarse en la televisión. 

A Henry le había parecido estúpido, pero en parte había pensado que practicar besos con alguien más no sería mala idea. Henry volteo a ver distraídamente a Charlotte, a lo que la chica le rechazo silenciosamente, esquivando su mirada.

Oh, que veo, mi turno acabo.-miro hacia su teléfono rápidamente.-lo siento, tengo que irme.-camino rápidamente hacia los tubos y tomo uno.-nos vemos el lunes.-les dijo antes de salir casi huyendo del lugar.

Tiene razón.-dijo schowz viendo la hora en su reloj.-yo también tengo irme, nos vemos chicos.-les dijo antes de salir del mismo modo que la morena. 

Al final Ray y Henry se habían quedado solos en la capicueva. El rubio sentado donde mismo y con la misma expresión que antes y pues Ray, solamente se limitó a verlo preocupado. El adulto se rasco la nuca un poco pensativo por lo que estaba atravesando su joven compañero. El pobre se veía justo como un niño ante una situación nueva y caótica para él. Suspiro silenciosamente y se acercó lentamente hacia él. 

No quiero ser grosero contigo, pero ¿no deberías irte a casa?.-se sentó a su lado en el sofá.-es viernes y deberias...ponerte guapo para tu cita, jaja.-trato de hacerlo sonreír, pero lo único que había conseguido fue un débil movimiento de su labio inferior. 

Si, pero no tenía muchas ganas de llegar temprano a casa y...quería hacerte unas preguntas, si no te molesta.-jugo un poco con sus dedos por el nerviosismo. Era penoso para él tener que preguntarle, pero supuso que era mejor opción que hablar con sus padres. 

Adelante.-centro toda su atención a él. 

¿Como fue tu primer beso? ¿Fue bueno?.-de seguro un hombre tan popular como su amigo lo ayudaría con su problema. 

Pues...recuerdo que mi primer beso fue cuando yo tenía 10 años. Fue con una niña que conocí en un campamento. Recuerdo que me había invitado a ir a la parte trasera de los dormitorios, se acercó y me robó un beso. Jaja, todos los niños se habían puesto celosos cuando se enteraron que bese a...-paro cuando miro la ceja arqueada y el rostro fruncido del rubio.-perdon, me desvíe. Pues digamos que fue un...beso neutral, no sentí nada en especial. 

¿Eso es todo?.-pregunto confundido. 

Era un niño, Henry, en ese tiempo no podia dormir agusto sin mi "gusanito buenas noches". 

Bueno, tienes razón, pero yo creía que todos los primer beso eran...especiales.-tal vez lo que decían las películas románticas y las revistas para adolescentes le habían mentido todo este tiempo.-pense que el primero siempre tenía que ser maravilloso y...

Eso no es totalmente cierto, cada beso es diferente a otro, tanto la persona como la circunstancia del beso son distintas. No es lo mismo dar tu primer beso con alguien en un baño público que besar a una chica en un hermoso atardecer o no es lo mismo besar a una supermodelo que besar a la chica nerd del salón por accidente...o bueno puede que a alguien le guste besar a una nerd en un baño público, bueno, a eso es a lo que me refiero, cada humano tiene su opinión sobre ese tema. 

Ya veo.-paso una mano por su nuca, jamás lo había visto de esa forma. Vaya que era un inexperto o en sus propias palabras, un idiota muy inocente.- y ¿Que pasó después? ¿Tus besos fueron mejores luego de ese?. 

Pues, cuando yo era adolescente los besos se sentían algo salvajes, yo nunca tuve un amor de preparatoria por así decirlo, por lo que...todos mis besos fueron superficiales y para nada lindos. Las hormonas eran lo único que me guiaba hacia ellas y siempre lograba complacerlas con éxito.-henry de nuevo volteo los ojos viendo cómo su jefe sonreía con el ego elevado.-Ellas jamás me rechazaban, digo, ¿Quien se resistiría a este hombre...?.-sus palabras cayeron de repente al ver que henry lo miraba con seriedad. tenía que aprender a no hablar de más sino quería un buen golpe de parte de su amigo en un futuro no muy lejano.-el punto es que, no sentí nada en específico con ninguna de ellas. Eso si, eran buenos y lujuriosos, pero solo fueron besos sin ninguna carga emocional.-su juventud había sido una etapa muy loca, recordaba claramente haber besado a todo el equipo de porristas en tan solo un día. No tenía una idea de dónde había sacado tanto oxígeno ese dia. 

El rubio colocó una palma en su mentón, interesado aún más en el historial "amoroso" de su jefe.-umm...entonces, ¿Jamás te haz sentido especial en besar a alguien?. 

Mmm...de hecho hubo alguien, recuerdo que hace unos cuatro años salía con una bella mujer. Era alta, de cabello oscuro largo y lacio, tenía buen gusto para la moda y era bastante cariñosa. Era una chica maravillosa y la mejor novia, con ella tuve el mejor beso de la vida. Estuvimos juntos por 5 meses, claro, hasta que me engañó con schowz.-henry abrió los ojos impresionado. La incomodidad le había invadido y rápidamente la culpa recayó en sus hombros con fuerza por haber sacado un tema tan delicado como ese. 

Oh...-balbuceo un poco sin saber que decir, no quería meter la pata con Ray. 

No te preocupes, ella ya no es importante para mí y tampoco estoy enojado con schowz. Supongo que fue la primera y última vez que sentí un verdadero beso, pero tengo que admitir que a veces no me gusta recordarlo venir de ella.-siendo sincero consigo mismo, estaba un poco triste de saber que tuvo algo especial con esa horrible persona. No deseaba volver a verla en su vida. 

Aún así Henry no pudo evitar sentirse un pocotriste por el, quizo poner una mano en el hombro para reconfortarlo, pero elcastaño se le había adelantado

Mira, Henry, mejor vamos al grano de una vez y escúchame bien. El primer beso, solamente tú lo puedes sentir, es como la comida, nunca sabrás a qué sabe hasta que lo pruebes y sobre todo, no tienes porque alterarte. Tener un beso es una experiencia personal única. 

Pero...

Pero nada, ¿Y qué tiene de malo si tú primer beso es malo? De seguro no será el último que tendrás en tu vida.-y estaba convencido de eso, sonaría extraño, pero a su parecer Henry era un chico lindo y sería aún más atractivo cuando creciera. Chicas no le faltaría y aún más siendo su alter ego llamado kid danger.-ya verás que tú preocupación desa...

El rubio dejo de escucharlo por completo, estaba demasiado ocupado dándole vueltas al asunto en su cabeza. Su amigo tenía razón, solo sabría cómo se siente un beso hasta probarlo y solo sabría cómo dar uno de verdad hasta tocar los labios de alguien más. No estaba dispuesto a practicar con Bianca en medio de la cita, eso sería muy vergonzoso para ambos. No podia hacerle pasar otra decepción a la chica mas linda de su clase, tenía que resolver su problema de una manera u otra...siguió pensando hasta que sorpresivamente, un foco imaginario se encendió por encima de su cabeza.

Una idea sorprendentemente radical se había instalado en su mente en estos momentos, era algo rara, pero de seguro funcionaria. Mas motivado que nunca, miro al hombre que tenía a su lado con una intensa mirada decidida. 

Si esa chica te deja solo porque besas mal, entonces es su maldito pro...

Ray, tú puedes ayudarme.-interrumpió su discurso con un fuerte sarandeo en su hombro.

¿Ayudarte en que?.-volteo a mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados. 

Bésame.-el silencio que se había formado era tanto que podían jurar escuchar el caminar de la cucaracha de hace rato. 

¡¿Que?!.-el hombre se impulso hacia atrás por la impresión, para luego caer de golpe al suelo sobre sus rodillas.-¡¿E-estas hablando enserio?!-se arrastró de rodillas por el suelo para luego ponerse de pie tambaleante y encarar al rubio, esta vez con pose firme.-¡¿Qué te pasa Henry?!.-le gritó enfurecido a lo que este se sintió un poco intimidado. 

Dijiste que solo yo podría sentir esa sensación, así que pensé en...-estaba a punto de hablar entre titubeos si no fuera por qué el mayor se le había adelantado. 

¡Si, pero no conmigo! ¡Yo jamás dije que la sentirías conmigo!.-cerro los ojos y se tomo del puente de la nariz con enojo contenido. No quería que la situación se saliera de control y tampoco deseaba explotar en un millón de palabras antisonantes. Alterarse no ayudaría en nada a la situación. 

Mientras tanto, henry se había reprendido mentalmente de haber dicho la palabra con *B tan a la ligera, quizás debió pensarlo mejor antes de abrir su parlanchina boca...aunque por otro lado...ya había soltado la lengua. 

No perdería nada con intentarlo una vez más.-Por favor, Ray, eres el único que conozco que tiene mucha experiencia en estas cosas. Solo tú podrías ayudarme en esto.-le suplico cuál niño a su madre por un juguete. Ray solo contorsiono su rostro en múltiples muecas sin creer lo que le estaba diciendo su mejor y JOVEN amigo. Estaba pasmado, no sabía cómo dejar salir las palabras sin balbucear en el proceso. 

Creyó que podría intentar tener una plática civilizada con él, pero... definitivamente ese no era, ni será su estilo. 

No, no, no, no.-ray se decidió por expresarse caminando por la habitacion de un lado a otro sin parar de decir la palabra: no, incontables veces. 

Henry solo movió la esquina de su labio inferior mientras lo veía con una mirada neutral. No era sorpresa para el ver a su jefe actuar tan impulsivo como ahora, era un hombre bastante exagerado y quisquilloso para su edad. 

Se recargo tranquilamente en el sofá esperando a que su amigo parará de quejarse. Conociendolo, sabía que le esperaba otra larga charla que por supuesto y como cualquier otro adolescente normal, no escucharía. 

El castaño siguió hablando consigo mismo hasta que sus pulmones no pudieron seguir más, paro de repente por detrás del sofá y se giro hacia el rubio casi como si fuera un robot.-¡No!.-sentencio con el entrecejo fruncido.-Lo que me estás proponiendo está mal ¿No lo entiendes?.-dijo un poco más calmado está vez, la furia había disminuido bastante con su atolondrada caminata y ahora podía dirigirse al rubio con más tranquilidad, pero aún así no abandonaría el tono duro y estricto en su voz, tenía tanto por decirle al muchacho. 

Miro hacia el techo, respiro profundamento dejando salir el aire por la boca y se aclaró la garganta dos veces con el puño rozando sus labios. Estaba preparado para seguir continuando con su reprimienda, con la expresión más dura que tenía, algo que traía sin cuidado al rubio. 

Su pequeño espectáculo exagerado le había restado muchos puntos a sus palabras. 

Esto es increíble...-paso una mano por su perfecto rostro con irritación.-escucha, tu eres mi compañero, eres el chico número 1 de swellview, se supone que debes ser el ejemplo a seguir de los niños y jovenes de toda esta ciudad...¿y tú me pides algo que va en contra de todo lo que se supone representa kid danger? ¿Por qué actuas de esta manera? Esto no....

Ray.-se levantó de su asiento sin soportar más su charla cliché moralista.-en primera, ahora mismo no estoy siendo kid danger, soy Henry Hart, te estoy pidiendo este favor como tú amigo y en segunda...-miro hacia abajo y jugueteo un poco con sus dedos para evadir la mirada sería de su amigo.-sigo siendo un modelo a seguir, siempre y cuando nadie se entere...

¡Henry!.-le dijo de repente sorprendido. 

Escucha, se que lo que te estoy pidiendo está mal, pero solo quiero que resulte bien, es la primera vez que tengo una cita normal y sin tener que pelear con un robot o parecer un hombre lobo con la testosterona alta. No quiero arruinarlo otra vez...¿entiendes?.-le suplico yendo hacia el, detrás del sofá. 

Henry, no puedo. Yo soy un adulto, estoes...es...¿Tienes idea de las implicaciones? ¿Acaso...?.-se le dificultaba un pocoseguir hablando teniendo sus ojos color arena encima suyo. Ahora el estabasiendo presionado. Agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro, haciendo que suincómodidad pasará.-Pues...lo siento, yo no...-no pudiendo soportar más susofocante presencia, le dió la espalda, evitando ver su falsa (pero efectiva)expresión de tristeza..-Agh...-exclamó bajo con la garganta. No estaba dispuesto a caer en su chantaje emocional.-tendras que resolver tu problema tu solo niño. No contarás conmigo.-le dijo firmemente.

Henry solo agachó su mirada hacia abajo unos segundos pensando en que no tenía de otra. Tendría que vivir con el fracaso de su primer beso de "amor", de seguro sus futuros nietos se reirian de él al escuchar su patetica historia, y ahora que lo pensaba, estaba más aterrado que nunca. De seguro después de su cita Bianca le contaría a sus amigas sobre él y luego ellas a otros y para cuando se de cuenta, su reputación en la escuela ya habrá quedado en el suelo y pasaría al anuario escolar como el chico que besa como...como...¡alguien que no sabe besar!.Toda esta situación estaba comenzando a volverlo loco. 

"no, esto no puede quedarse aquí, ¡Voy a besar a Ray, quiera o no!...solo como práctica claro".-no le importaria besar a un hombre con tal de no ser la burla de los demás, incluyendo a Bianca (si, así de superficial era el chico). 

Por favor, déjame practicar contigo. Haré lo que quieras, yo...podria encargarme de los familiares de schowz cuando vengan de visita, no tendrás porque soportarlo.-le dijo con la esperanza de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, y al parecer, le funcionó. Noto como el mayor destensaba los músculos de su espalda. De seguro lo estaba pensando, todavía había esperanza para un pequeño inexperto como él. 

Mmm...-el mayor gimio pensativo unos momentos, repasando un poco su oferta.-está bien.-dijo secamente y se dió la vuelta.-quiero que te encargues de ellos cuando vengan a celebrar las fiestas con schowz.-si estaba a punto de cometer algo que iba en contra de sus principios morales, al menos haría que valiera la pena.-limpiaras sus desastres, prepararas sus raros platillos culinarios y escucharás sus horribles historias, ¿Estás dispuesto a cuidarlos tu solo si aceptas?.-le dijo con las manos en la cintura mientras que el chico había reaccionado sorprendido, pero feliz. 

¡Si! ¡Es un trato!.-dio un mini saltito y se acercó hacia el dándole un fuerte abrazo por la cintura, haciendo que su cabeza chocará contra su cálido pecho.-¡Gracias, eres el mejor, Ray!.-la repentina energía del chico lo había desconcertado un poco, enserio que estaba comprometido en complacer a esa niña. 

Umm...si, el mejor.-rio un poco nervioso de sentirlo tan cerca de el.-solo no le cuentes a nadie sobre esto, nadie, ¡Absolutamente nadie puede enterarse!.-le dijo con tono nervioso de voz. Sonaría paranoico, pero aún estando a quien sabe cuántos metros bajo tierra, podía sentir la mirada de la ley surcando sobre su hombro. Lo que estaban a punto de hacer sería algo muy peligroso. 

el rubio lo soltó y se paró enfrente de el como un soldado ante una máxima autoridad. 

El secreto quedará entre tu y yo como el mismo secreto que compartimos siendo guardianes de swellview.-coloco una mano en su pecho, prometiendo su promesa de corazón. Un acto que había sido bastante tierno a los ojos del mayor.-bien...¿ahora que?.-extrañamente el chico había optado por una pose bastante... impaciente y ansiosa en el sofá. Solo esperaba que ese comportamiento se debía a sus ganas de aprender sus técnicas y nada más. 

El mayor se acercó al sofá con pasos un poco inseguros y se sentó a su lado, sintiendo de repente una curiosa vibra cálida venir del rubio.-Bien....-dio un pequeño aplauso preparándose para la parte difícil del trato.-antes de seguir...¿no te importa besar a un hombre?.-no era que le molestará saber si Henry era bisexual o algo por el estilo, solo que era la única opción que le quedaba para poder escapar del beso.-o para ser más específico, ¿No te importa besar a un hombre mucho más grande que tu?.-a Henry le había parecido algo raro que hiciera mucho énfasis en la palabra hombre. Aunque no lo culpaba, era normal que estuviera nervioso al igual que él. 

Honestamente me daría asco besar a un adulto cualquiera.-sintio un pequeño estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo al visualizar en su cabeza la imagen de un cliché asqueroso sacado de un cómic porno.-pero tú eres mi amigo, te conozco muy bien.-y además era el hombre que más le tenía confianza en el mundo (mucho más que la que tenía con su padre).-así que no, no me importa si eres un hombre maduro...aún quiero seguir haciendo esto, solo sera una práctica después de todo, no será nada más que eso.-termino con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros, restándole importancia a lo que estaban a apunto de hacer. 

Solo una práctica...-rearfimó el mayor para si mismo. 

Si...-sin poderlo evitar, ambos miraron hacia otro lugar con tal de no ver sus caras. 

El rubio palmeo sus rodillas con un poco de incomodidad, este sería un momento que muy difícilmente borraría de su memoria al igual que la de Ray. Pero valdría la pena con tal de aprender una o dos cosas de parte del castaño. El rubio dió un respiro rápido y se dirigió a su contrario para dar el primer paso. 

espero que te hayas lavado los dientes.-le dijo con un pequeño intento de sonrisa y tratando de aligerar el ambiente. 

Oye.-jugueteo con su hombro.-no soy un puerco.

Ambos se habían reido un poco para después dar paso al insufrible silencio. 

Ray ya no podía soportarlo más.-¿cómo empezamos?.-siendo honesto consigo mismo, creyó que el rubio sería el que diera el primer paso, él había Sido el de la idea en primer lugar. 

Pues, podrías...acercarte. tu eres el experto después de todo.-paso su mirada distraídamente hacia cualquier lado de la habitación. 

El mayor trago saliva ruidosamente. Ahora mismo estaba maldiciendo su magnífico don en su cabeza.-cierto...-dijo casi susurrando sus palabras. Nervioso se rasco la cabeza antes de hacer su primer movimiento. Lentamente acercó una mano hacia el hombro escuálido del chico, haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran al sentir el contacto. 

Antes de que Ray pudiera acercarse a su rostro, este lo había evitado con un rápido movimiento de cabeza.-mmm...-gimio el chico. 

¿Que sucede?.

podrías bajar un poco la luz, me siento algo expuesto.-por no decir nervioso de tenerlo tan cerca de él. Al menos la oscuridad cubriría a ambos un poco y evitaría que cualquiera de los dos saliera corriendo por el miedo. 

Claro.-uso un pequeño control y automáticamente toda la habitación se tornó oscura, o al menos lo suficiente para que nadie los sorprendiera en el acto. Dejo el control a un lado y volvió a centrar su mirada en la figura casi opaca del chico.-ahora...voy a...

Si...hazlo con confianza.-confianza era lo que necesitaba el castaño para dejar de sentir que en cualquier momento vendría la policía por el. 

Ray asintió una última vez y se dió así mismo un poco de valor antes de empezar a acercarse lentamente. Henry no había retrocedido en ningún momento, lo que le había tranquilizado bastante de saber que estaba dándole su consentimiento. Sin decir una sola palabra tomo su mentón y lo elevó un poco para poder encajar mejor sus labios con los suyos. Tomo uno de sus hombros con una mano para mantenerlo firme en su lugar, frunció sus labios preparándose para dar el beso y fue acercándose, cerrando los ojos en el proceso. Henry, sin saber que hacer, también optó por seguir su mismo ejemplo. 

Ambos habían retenido el aliento en cuanto sintieron el roce del contrario. Solo ese minúsculo acercamiento había bastado para sentir una extraña sensación cálida recorrer todo su cuerpo. Ninguno de los dos sabían a qué se debía, pero no sé detendrían por eso. Ray uso su otra mano y sostuvo su mejilla con delicadeza antes de que y de una vez por todas, le plantara su primer beso. 

Había Sido un junte de labios muy superficial, no era más que un pequeño beso de pico, pero con solo ese débil y simple toque había vuelto la misma sensación de antes, solo que por esta ocasión la cálida sensación se había intensificado. Era como si un rayo les hubiera apuntado justo en sus columnas dorsales para luego sentir esa electrizante sensación deslizarse lenta y tortuosamente hacia abajo. 

La cosa no pudo tornarse más extraña cuando el castaño comenzó mover sus labios contra los del inexperto muchacho. 

Henry se sintio raro al tener los labios de su amigo aplastando suavemente su labio superior para luego pasar al inferior. Era una técnica bastante rara para besar a alguien, a su parecer, pero tampoco le desagradaba del todo. Era una sensación interesante que estaba comenzando a producirle cosquillas en su vientre, y lo mismo iba para el adulto. 

Los labios de Henry eran algo que jamás había probado nunca en su vida, eran tan pequeños, suaves, finos pero carnosos. Ninguna mujer que haya besado antes se le comparaba a esos labios sabor a refresco y chocolate. Agradecia que Henry fuera un chico paciente y no uno de esos chicos que se emocionan con los besos a la primera, sino ahora mismo estaría lleno de baba y no podría disfrutar con propiedad el beso. 

Ray dió un pequeño beso casto antes de mover su cuello a un lado para poder besarlo con mayor propiedad. Henry lo entendió y también hizo lo mismo. Lo que había hecho que el rubio captase mucho mejor el bálsamo sabor a coco y menta de sus labios. 

Aunque los sumisos labios del chico hacían lucha por moverse, atacando y tratando de dominar los del castaño no podia lograrlo. Sus grandes labios seguían estando por encima de los suyos, atrapando y devorando sus pequeñas protuberancias, era algo tosco, pero no le importaba, aún así no impidió que el beso siguiera fluyendo con propiedad y hasta con gusto. 

El castaño, tomando mucha más confianza de la que debería, coloco ambas manos en la cintura delgada del chico. El rubio no supo cómo reaccionar ante esto, no sabía si era una señal para poner sus manos en alguna parte de su cuerpo o acaso debería comenzar a mover sus rígidos labios con más rapidez. Afortunadamente esta incógnita se resolvió sola cuando Ray lo empujó un poco hacia atrás, lo que hizo que incoscientemente extendiera sus manos y tomará al hombre por detrás de la nuca. Ahora ambos cuerpos estaban encajados perfectamente, pero antes de que siguieran con su pequeña actividad, el mayor se atrevió a separarse de él por un momento para que ambos tomarán un respiro, sobre todo el rubio. Todavía no podía controlar su respiración con normalidad en medio del beso. 

Y...¿Ya estás aprendiendo?.-le dijo el hombre al chico entre cortos suspiros cansados. 3 minutos había sido suficiente para quedar sin aire. 

E-eso creo.-se rasco la nuca con la misma respiración agitada. A decir verdad no creía que haya aprendido mucho cuando su compañero había hecho todo el trabajo por él. 

Ray había captado de inmediato la inseguridad en su tono y por la forma en la que se retorcía levemente en el sofa.-Si no estás seguro...pues es tu turno. Ahora trata de besarme como yo lo estaba haciendo.-si Henry quería aprender a dar un beso lo haría con propiedad. Se recostó en contra del respaldo del sofá esperando a que Henry se acercara a él. 

El rubio trago saliva un poco asustado de que está vez tendría el control sobre él. Sentía como si todo estuviera yendo tan rápido, no sabia si estaba preparado. Y esto lo había demostrado al deslizarse tímidamente hacia su lado en el sofa. Miro a su compañero el cual le había dado una mirada tranquilizadora, diciéndole en silencio que todo estaba bien. Henry bufo haciendo que algunos cabellos de su frente volarán, era gracioso recordar que ese hombre era el mismo que le había gritado con enojo hace unos minutos. Tomo el aire necesario y comenzó a acercarse, colocando sus rodillas en el sofá y sus manos por detrás de su cuello. 

Henry acercó su rostro haciendo que su respiración caliente chocará contra el labio superior de Ray por un momentos antes de cerrar lo ojos y repartir varios besos sobre los labios expertos. No sabía qué hacer con certeza, así que habia optado por darle múltiples picoteos cortos, tímidos y tiernos que estaban comenzando a darle cosquillas al contrario. Para Ray, besar a Henry era similar a besar un bombón, era lindo, pero le dejaba una sensación reseca (por la falta de saliva que había en el beso) que le había provocado una sensación de cosquilleo. 

El rubio frunció el entrecejo al notar la tensión en sus labios y la burla que hacía su nariz al soltar aire. sabía que se estaba aguantando las ganas de reír. Se quejo internamente y volvió a acercarse, pero por culpa de los leves temblores de Ray había atinado a besarle la barbilla. Ofendido, creyó que se estaba burlando de su poca experiencia. No lo soportó más, lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y se lanzo hacia sus labios en un beso sorpresivo, pero certero. 

Ray abrió los ojos sorprendido de sentir como los labios de Henry habían encajado perfectamente de un solo movimiento. El rubio aflojó el agarre de su cuello y comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco hasta encontrarse con los zafiros brillantes de su amigo. Eran tan hipnóticos y expresivos. Paso sus manos con lentitud sobre su pecho para luego colocar ambas manos en sus mejillas, cerrar los ojos y mover sus labios de la misma manera en la que Ray lo había hecho con él. 

El castaño decidió dejarle las riendas a Henry por esta vez y dejarse llevar por la segunda ronda de besos, con los ojos cerrados y escuchando los latidos armoniosos de su corazón. El hombre pudo notar que a pesar de que Henry jamás había besado a alguien, aprendía rápido, lo estaba haciendo bastante bien. Se sentía como un verdadero pervertido al admitir en su mente que sus besos eran grandiosos, tanto que estaba comenzando a sentir cosquillas en su vientre o incluso más a abajo. 

Estaban tan ocupados comiéndose las bocas el uno al otro que ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta en que momento el peso de Henry había pasado al regazo del adulto...o al menos hasta ahora. Henry abrió los ojos y se separó de sus labios sin dejar de verlo con una mirada desconcertante, casi como si estuviera pidiéndole una explicación razonable. Pero este no supo responderle, tampoco sabía lo que había pasado. Ambos habían estado de acuerdo en que solo fue un impulso tonto por el calor del momento. 

Henry carraspeó un poco la garganta y se rasco la nuca.-emm...¿e-estuve bien?...¿Ray?.-tiro de su manga al ver que no había respondido a la primer pregunta. 

¿P-perdon?.-pregunto saliendo de su pequeño trance.

Qué si lo hice bien...lo del beso.-miro hacia abajo apenado. 

Oh pues.-al igual que él, también se había rascado la nuca.-lo...hiciste bien, bastante bien para ser un principiante.-le sacudió algunos de sus cabellos, tratando de hacerlo sonreír. El muchacho de repente lo miro con brillos en los ojos y se abalanzó hacia el para darle un abrazo con mucho entusiasmo. 

¡Gracias por enseñarme! ¡De seguro a Bianca le gustará!.-intento salir de su regazo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, fue detenido por dos manos rápidas.-¿Qué ocurre?.-pregunto viéndolo casi desde arriba. 

Bueno...como he visto que aprendiste rápido con los besos, se me ocurrió que... tal vez es hora de que aprendas a dar...un beso francés.-trago saliva con dificultad pensando en que solo se estaba aprovechando de él y de la situación para seguir besándolo. Vaya que era un monstruo al querer retenerlo, pero ya se lamentaría de eso más tarde. 

¿Beso francés? ¿Qué es eso?.-pregunto curioso. 

Deja que te enseñe.-coloco a Henry en una mejor posición en su regazo para que estuviera cómodo. El chico lo miro curioso, pero tampoco iba a protestar por eso.-para hacer esto lo primero que tienes que hacer es abrir la boca.-mentiria si dijera que no estaba ansioso por hacerlo. Tenía curiosidad de cómo sabía su interior. 

¿Mi boca? Espera...¿No estarás pensando en...?.-el mayor no contestó, solo acercó su rostro mientras que Henry iba retrocediendo nervioso.-Emm..Ray...-dijo contra sus labios.-¿Que estas...?.-fue sorprendido enormemente cuando sintio algo húmedo y caliente entrar en su boca. Era la lengua cálida de Ray. Respiro rápidamente e intento apartar su cuerpo, por lo antigénico que estaba siendo todo el asunto, pero su compañero no quería ceder. 

Sus manos apretaron con firmeza ambos lados de su delgada cintura, impidiéndole que pudiera moverse y haciendo que inexplicablemente ahogara un jadeo en su garganta. Sus manos estaban transmitiendole una nueva sensación que no podía comprender, era un toque bastante agradable que podía sentir por debajo de la ropa. Por un momento Henry llegó a pensar que no besaría a Bianca con lengua esa noche, pero...uno nunca sabía. Dejaría fluir esa agradable sensación por ahora. 

Entrecerro los ojos aún sintiendo como su lengua suavemente se abría paso en su boca, extendió sus brazos y los entrelazo por detrás de su nuca y con las mejillas rojas, fue relajando su cuerpo ante la satisfaccion que le provocaba sus toques junto a sus ásperos, pero buenos labios. 

El mayor, siendo consciente de todas las reacciones del rubio, aumento la velocidad en qué movía los labios, obligando al menor a seguirse el ritmo torpemente. El pobre chico trataba de poner algo de su parte, pero le era imposible, puesto que la lengua de Ray dominaba a la suya con fuerza. Prácticamente lo estaba devorando lentamente. No le había quedado otro remedio que mover su lengua lo más rápido que pudiera para salir de su trampa. El adulto se dio cuenta y paró de repente viéndolo a la cara...a su cara terriblemente sonrojada. 

Espera, espera, esto no se trata de una competencia. No muevas tu lengua de esa manera...hazlo como si...estuvieras lamiendo los restos que quedan en la tapa del yogur, pero quiero que lo hagas lento. ¿Entiendes?.-el rubio asintió dos veces y sin decir una palabra volvió a acercarse hacia el con rapidez para darle un beso que hizo caer de espaldas al hombre en el sofá. 

Ray frunció el entrecejo por el sorpresivo mini golpe que había recibido en los labios para después corresponder el beso, colocando una mano en su mejilla y la otra en su espalda. 

Lo que antes eran simples besos descuidados y tontos, se habían convertido en algo lujurioso y hambriento. Ray estaba impresionado de Henry, se había vuelto muy cooperativo en medio del beso. Su lengua y la suya se habían entrelazado perfectamente en un compás rápido que el propio rubio había impuesto en él. 

Ray comenzó a hacer círculos con sus pulgares en ambos lados de su cadera desnuda, provocando en más de una ocasión que Henry se retorciera débilmente entre sus manos y ahogara débiles gemidos en su boca. Al castaño le encantaba ver lo sumiso que era el rubio ante sus toques. Sabía que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo (como siempre) cuando sintió su cuerpo tambalear encima suyo y ni que decir sobre su rostro rojo. Había probado esa misma técnica con muchas chicas, pero jamás había visto una reacción tan tierna a la suya. Por lo general se reían y otras veces solo las excitaba aún más y pasaban directamente al acto sexual. Jamás había tenido el control sobre alguien tan sumiso con el rubio y eso le encantaba. 

Juntos estaban produciendo un agradable calor que los estrechaba con fuerza, haciendo que el sudor comenzará a fluir desde la frente hasta sus cuellos. Si alguien estuviera en la capicueva se quejaría por los ruidosos sonidos molestos que hacían ambos con sus bocas y respiraciones entrecortadas. Era un beso totalmente inolvidable para ambos que los hacia sentir algo mas que agradables mareos en las bocas de sus estómagos. 

Con esfuerzo, Henry logro separarse de sus labios, darle un corto beso de pico y volver a deslizar su lengua por sus labios hasta introducirla de nuevo en la cavidad bocal del castaño. Ray no pudo evitar sonreír un poco en contra de sus labios, Su pequeño compañero había encontrado la sincronía perfecta para dar un beso completo, definitivamente estaba listo. 

Siguieron repartiendo besos el uno al otro hasta que de repente la pequeña burbuja que los rodeaba fue explotada en un estruendoso *pop* cuando Ray había sentido un raro movimiento provenir "del sur". Resulta que henry sin quererlo, había apoyado de más su rodilla en un punto muy específico de su cuerpo, pero eso había Sido lo de menos comparado al susto que se llevaron al darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo en estos momentos. 

Ambos habían pensado que se habían dejado llevar un poco demasiado con lo que se suponía, era una simple práctica inocente. 

Saborearon por última vez la boca del contrario y se separaron lentamente dejando un fino hilo de saliva entremezclada en ambos labios. Tanto el rubio como el castaño habían tomado su distancia, deslizándose en cada extremo del sofá. No se atrevían a verse a la cara, no cuando sabían lo sonrojado y jadeante que se encontraban ambos. 

Ray respiro hondamente mientras se limpiaba los restos de saliva que habían quedado en sus rojos e hinchados labios. Henry también había hecho lo mismo, pero con la pequeña diferencia de que sus mejillas aún seguían opacadas por un brillante matiz rojo. Ambos se habían quedado viendo al suelo sin saber que decir, la vergüenza y la incomodidad seguía estando entre ellos dos con molestia. 

Yo...-comenzo a hablar el rubio colocando algunos mechones de cabello rubio sobre su oreja. Trato de voltear a ver a su amigo, pero cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto retiro rápidamente la mirada y se levantó del sofá de un salto.-¡Ya tengo que irme!.-luego de lo que habían hecho no estaba seguro si podría seguir estando tranquilo en ese lugar.-¡Nos vemos el lunes! ¡Adiós!.

¡Que te vaya bien!.-le dijo el mayor con nerviosismo mientras veía como se iba alejando.-¡Y suerte con esa chica!.-dio una sonrisa sumamente falsa, agradeciendo internamente que lo dejara a solas. 

¡Gracias!.-grito el chico mientras era succionado por el tubo y huia a toda prisa hacia su hogar. 

Ray se había quedado ahí solo en medio del gran lugar y con los pensamientos remolinandose en su cabeza cuál agua corriendo por desagüe, y hablando de desagüe necesitaba urgentemente una ducha de agua fría o más bien congelada. 

_____________________________

La noche de ese mismo día había resultado un éxito para la pareja. Juntos se habían divertido como nunca, charlando, riendo, disfrutando una exquisita cena, tomándose fotos para subirlas a sus redes sociales y para el final de la noche decidieron salir a bailar a la enorme pista del restaurante. Se divirtieron moviendo sus cuerpos de un lado a otro, sin control por minutos hasta que alguien del público decidió pedir una canción romántica para bailar con su esposa. Esto le había parecido algo gracioso a ambos chicos por lo cursi que se había tornado el ambiente, pero aún así no estaban dispuestos a dejar la pista. 

Henry tomo a su acompañante de la cintura y la atrajo hacia a él para comenzar a bailar una danza lenta, juntos, abrazados y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Bailaron debajo de la nula luz que había en el lugar, en un suave vaivén al compás de la música lenta y empalagosa que se escuchaba a su alrededor. y al momento en que la canción romántica había llegado al climax, Henry se acercó al rostro de la chica y le dio su "primer beso" en medio de otras parejas que ni siquiera conocía. 

La música termino, las luces comenzaban a encenderse poco a poco y los chicos se habían separado el uno del otro. Bianca tenía una expresión de ensueño en su rostro mientras que la cara de Henry reflejaba seriedad y confusión. 

Wow, Henry, eso fue increíble.-la chica le alabo y le sonrió coqueta tomándole las manos.-jamas un beso me había sorprendido tanto como el tuyo. 

Digo lo mismo...-dio una fingida mini sonrisa. 

La chica siguio hablando, diciendo un montón de cosas inentendibles para los oídos del joven. Henry no podía escucharla, estaba algo preocupado por su reciente decepción labio a labio. 


End file.
